


A Future Without You

by Jessiebulby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I lied, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Maybe - Freeform, Nobody is Dead, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pidgeance, Sad with a Happy Ending, plance, someone is dead, the team is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiebulby/pseuds/Jessiebulby
Summary: “Pidge! Get away!” Keith yelled, being the farthest away from her.Lance was already moving towards her. She started to run in his direction too, not sure of what else to do, but hoping that maybe reaching her teammate would help somehow. The cannon, however, was quick and followed her movement without difficulty.“Pidge!” Lance screamed as the cannon powered up.orA strange cannon hit Lance and Pidge, but things don't end there for the two teammates.





	1. Chapter 1 - Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Here's the first chapter of a angsty Plance ( or Pidgeance) fanfic!
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Thanks!!

 

“Do you think there’ll be hot aliens cheering for us when we get back? That’d be nice,” Lance said.

 

“You really don’t have standards, do you?” Pidge asked, visibly annoyed.

 

“What? Yes, I have! I’m just more open-minded than you,” he retorted.

 

“Open-minded? These aliens look like freaking giant spiders!” Pidge replied.

 

“Yeah, that’s disgusting, Bud,” Hunk said.

 

Keith groaned loudly, annoyed. He was leading the way in front of Pidge and Lance.

 

“OK, enough everyone. Stay focused,” Shiro warned them.

 

Shiro, Hunk, Allura and Coran were supervising things from the town with their possible allies. Fortunately, only Shiro and Hunk could hear them through the coms. They had stayed behind to ensure that their diplomatic negotiations were still progressing well. Their possible allies had asked them to get rid of an annoying automatic weapon installed by former enemies they had drove away after a long war. It was still active after all these years and they didn’t know how to turn it off. So, they had asked them to do that in order to prove their loyalty. They had agreed, but Shiro had told them that if it was too dangerous they had to abort the mission immediately.

 

So, there they were, Keith, Pidge and Lance, walking in a hot forest with too many plants and unknown animals and insects to Pidge and Lance’s dismay.

 

“Are we there yet?” Lance complained.

 

“Are you a child or what?” Keith replied, annoyed.

 

“Calm down, geez. I’m just asking,” Lance said.

 

“We’re here,” Pidge answered.

 

They walked past a big leafy branch and arrived just in front of a strange building. It had been abandoned for years obviously, there were plants everywhere. They walked to it on their guard, not knowing much about the famous weapon they had to deactivate. It was said to be extremely annoying and dangerous, but didn’t shoot automatically at someone’s approach. It was mainly unpredictable, sometimes even shooting at random distances for no reason. So, nothing too dangerous, but it could be problematic if the thing activated while they were this close.

 

“We’re approaching the building,” Keith announced all leader-like.

 

There was no sign of a weapon on the verge of being fired for now. They entered the building and Keith informed the others of their progression. Lance was nervous, but silent, knowing they needed to be attentive to sounds around them.

 

They went up the building without any incident. Once on top, they found the weapon they were looking for. It was huge. Its cannon was also really big but not long. However, the wall in front of it had been destroyed, so they had a great view of the entire area. That’s why the cannon could shoot even from within the building and to any location. For now, it seemed powerless, so there was no apparent danger.

 

“Pidge, see if you can deactivate it with the computers over there,” Keith asked.

 

“On it!” Pidge replied, crossing the room to get to one of them.

 

Lance and Keith looked around to see if there was anything else to be mindful of. After a few ticks, Pidge walked to another computer-like device, and then another.

 

“There’s no power at all, so the cannon isn’t activated by the computers,” she said turning her gaze to the weapon, curious.

 

“What’s its power source then?” Lance asked, confused.

 

“Could it be inside it?” Keith asked.

 

“Yeah, maybe a core energy of some sort. But I can’t really do anything about it if that’s what it is. Maybe Allura could with her altean powers,” Pidge said.

 

At that exact moment, the cannon came to life. They knew this really wasn’t good news for them. It turned quickly in many directions, as if looking for a target. They all waited in fear, uncertain of what to do. Then, to everyone’s horror it locked onto Pidge.

 

“Pidge! Get away!” Keith yelled, being the farthest away from her.

 

Lance was already moving towards her. She started to run in his direction too, not sure of what else to do, but hoping that maybe reaching her teammate would help somehow. The cannon, however, was quick and followed her movement without difficulty.

 

“Pidge!” Lance screamed as the cannon powered up.

 

They were in a completely open area, there was no escaping it. Keith turned to the cannon and started hitting on it with his Bayard, but it didn’t even make a scratch on it. He was yelling in rage, panicked.

 

“No no no! Shit!” the half-Galra shouted, feeling completely helpless.

 

Pidge and Lance stretched their hands towards the other as they were on the verge of reaching each other just in front of the broken wall. The cannon shot. Lance took Pidge’s hand and pulled her into a hug, before turning his back to the cannon. Their gazes met during a small instant. Pidge was horrified as she realized that she had brought him down with her. Lance, on the other hand, hoped that the small protection he could offer her by being the one taking the hit directly would be enough to save her. He looked at her with a deep affection. It lasted only a few ticks before the light of the round beam-like shot engulfed them and pain hit them before falling into nothingness.

 

“No!” Keith screamed desperately.

 

And then Keith was blinded for a few long ticks by the bright light of the beam-like shot. When he was able to see again, he noticed with horror that he was now alone. Everything was silent and his two teammates were gone, destroyed by the beam.

 

“No… No no no! Pidge? Lance? Shit!” He yelled, tears stinging his eyes.

 

He had done nothing, he had been totally useless, he had failed them. They were gone.

 

“Keith? Keith what happened? What’s going on?” Shiro asked over the coms, worry evident in his voice.

 

“They… They’re gone, Shiro. Pidge and Lance… They disappeared,” he told him, voice shakier by the second.

 

“What? Keith, buddy, you don’t make sense. They can’t just be gone, right?” Hunk tried in complete denial.

 

“The cannon, it shot at them. It was too quick, they couldn’t evade it and… and now they’re gone. It killed them!” Keith yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks now.

 

“No. It’s a bad joke, right? Come on. Stop it guys. Lance? Pidge? Please… Please answer me…” Hunk said over the coms, voice fearful and broken.

 

“I’m not joking, Hunk! They are gone! They are dead! The weapon killed them… It killed them…” Keith said now crying shamelessly over the coms.

 

“No… No, it can’t… Oh my God, I’m gonna be sick…” Hunk said, breathing quickly and deeply.

 

Coran moved close to him to help him calm down. The Altean man didn’t know what had happened, but he guessed it was bad. Hunk told him before puking in a close waste container.

 

“Shiro, I… I don’t know what to do. I failed them,” Keith said.

 

“OK, calm down, Keith. Get away from there. We’re coming,” Shiro told him, hardly repressing his own emotions for Keith and Hunk’s sakes.

 

Allura had stopped talking with their possible allies to look at Shiro, fear visible in her eyes. She had heard Hunk’s small explanation. This couldn’t be happening. They couldn’t have lost two paladins because of a failed mission. It wasn’t supposed to be that dangerous. Allura suddenly turned to the aliens, her expression now terrifying.

 

“What is this weapon? What didn’t you tell us?” she asked, furious like they had never seen her before.

 

“We didn’t think it would activate while they were there. It had shot a few days ago, it normally didn’t activate again for many days after that. We should have told you anyway… If someone’s hit by it, they disappear completely. There’s nothing left of them afterwards. They are disintegrated,” the alien admitted.

 

“You lied to us! We… we lost two paladins, because of you!” she yelled at them.

 

Shiro, Coran and Hunk had never seen her in this state. She was truly scary, but they understood her reaction, they felt as angry as her. It seemed so unreal, as if their teammates’ voices would suddenly sound again into the coms like it had only dobashes ago. But the only thing they could hear now was Keith’s ragged breath and occasional sobs. The poor teenager was alone in this traumatic experience. Shiro left instantly, he had to go to his brother. Hunk, Coran and Allura followed him right away. They had to get to Keith so he didn’t stay alone any longer. Once outside, they saw Red fly by above them at high speed. Shiro and Hunk entered their respective lions, and Allura and Coran boarded Shiro’s lion.

 

When they arrived at Keith’s location, he was already inside Red and simply shooting at the building with a sorrowful wail that broke all their hearts. Shiro remained silent, crying quiet tears, and Hunk joined in with Keith, shooting, crying and yelling too. Everyone was being more and more aware of the reality of their loss.

 

When the building was completely destroyed, Keith made sure the seemingly indestructible weapon was well buried under its rubbles. It wouldn’t be a menace anymore like this.

 

After that, they got back to the Castle of lions, a heavy silence reigning amongst them, only broken by recurring sniffles and sobs. It was so quiet, so unusual, sad and heartbreaking. They would do anything to hear Lance’s carefree remarks or Pidge’s tech talk.

 

They didn’t even say goodbye. They had just disappeared. Without last words or anything. What remained of them were in their rooms, waiting for their return. But they wouldn’t come back. Not ever.

 

The lonely and empty feeling that hurt their whole beings was so intense it was like they felt it in their soul. The remaining paladins sat in the lounge, quiet and broken. None of them had the words to comfort the others. Hunk and Keith broke down a few times and Shiro didn’t hide his tears either. Sometimes, Keith would scream in rage or throw something at the wall. No one stopped him, they let him exteriorize his pain. After a long moment, probably a few long vargas, Coran and Allura finally spoke up.

 

“I don’t know how Earthlings deal with… with the death of loved ones, but we could hold Altean state funerals with our allies to honour them if you wish. Or we could also make it private if you prefer,” Allura offered.

 

Keith stood up, angry and still crying, and left. No one stopped him, they understood that it was a hard subject to talk about, and it was maybe too soon, but they needed to agree on how to tell them goodbye in the best respectful way possible, even if they didn’t even have their friends’ bodies to expose before burying or incinerating them.

 

“I think that’d be a good idea,” Shiro told them after a few dobashes, a sorrowful smile on his lips.

 

“Lance… He would have probably liked state funerals,” Hunk said. “We should also tell their families.”

 

“We can make that happen as well,” Coran told him with a compassionate tone.

 

Coran also had tears in his eyes. The Alteans had lost so much already, and there they were again, mourning loved ones. Their new family had lost two dear members. This was the reality of war, but it didn’t hurt less.

 

That night, they all fell asleep crying. The next morning, Allura woke up to a call from the planet below.

 

Nothing prepared her for the news she got.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mrs. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> You want to know what happened to Pidge and Lance? There you go! And be ready for some Plance (or Pidgeance) plus fluff and angst. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. There'll be one or two more coming soon.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> You can also follow me or pm me on tumblr: Prettygoo-d
> 
> Thanks!!

Lance woke up to a general uncomfortable feeling of pain. That was unpleasant. He groaned and opened his eyes only to see so blurry he couldn’t make out where he was at all anyway. He had to blink a few times to finally see clearly again. The pain was subsiding quickly, which was good, but he also felt pressure on his left side, so he looked down, a bit confused and trying to remember what had happened. He found Pidge unconscious in his arms partly on top of his left side. It took again a few long ticks, but then it finally all came back to him.

 

“Pidge?” he asked, worried.

 

He passed a hand on the side of Pidge’s face, moving away some bangs to have a look at her. She stirred then and opened her eyes slowly, looking confused too for a few ticks. When she finally remembered what happened, her eyes widened suddenly and she looked scared for a moment. She sat up and he followed her example soon after.

 

“Lance! Oh my God, are you OK? What happened?” She asked looking at him up and down and then around them. They were surrounded by forest, that left them even more confused.

 

“I’m good, I think,” he said checking his body all over just to make sure. “How about you?”

 

“You freaking idiot… Why did you…” she started, her thoughts coming so fast inside her poor skull she couldn’t seem to make up clear sentences anymore. Lance’s hands fell on her shoulders then, as if to somewhat ground her. She looked angry and scared, and he really didn’t like that. He knew they had to remain calm.

 

“Pidge, I’m fine. Now, breathe,” Lance told her, strangely calm, showing her an example.

 

She followed his example and her mind seemed to regain some kind of composure. Lance could easily lose his calm, but when it came to helping others, he was truly good. Pidge had seen him step up for others to offer support many times, even to his own rival. He had the remarkable aptitude to bury his own distress and fear in the face of danger, either to reassure other or simply to look heroic. He always tried to look confident, and only his team would get glimpse of what he was truly feeling. Anyway, this weird aptitude of his came in handy in time like these.

 

“Tell me, are you feeling OK?” he asked again.

 

“Yes, I’m good,” she answered.

 

“Ok, that’s good then. I don’t know what happened, I don’t think we’re dead, though,” he said standing up, looking around them.

 

“Good logic there,” Pidge replied, her sharp remarks coming back to her, which was a good sign.

 

They were surrounded by forest, and after a moment they realized that it was somewhat familiar.

 

“Hey, are these rubbles?” she asked standing up and walking up to some kind of big plant-covered mass.

 

There were clearly big chunks of some concrete-like material. Her mind quickly did the math with her memories.

 

“This is the building where we were… What’s happening?” she asked, confused.

 

“It couldn’t be… There’s nothing left but rubbles covered in plants. It must have been a while since it was destroyed, no?” Lance asked.

 

“I don’t know, but… the surroundings look the same,” Pidge pointed out. “Maybe we’re in another reality? I mean, it’s not like we hadn’t done this kind of travel before, so…”

 

“OK, that’s a good theory. How do we get back to our reality now, though?” he asked.

 

“Can we even do that without our lions or Voltron?” Pidge stated.

 

“Well, we just have to get back to our lions and Voltron then,” Lance replied, as if it was as simple as that. Still, it was their best lead for now.  

 

“Yeah, there’s maybe still the city near here. We could go back there, ask them to send a distress signal to Voltron and hope they’ll answer it. That’s a start,” she said.

 

“Good, let’s do that!” Lance said cheerfully.

 

‘Near’ was a big word. It took them a long tough walk in an even more dense forest than they remembered to finally get there. The two of them were exhausted and annoyed once they got there. They really weren’t good with being outside in the wilderness for too long. Lance preferred beaches and not alien bugs and animals filled lands, and Pidge favored the comfort of sanitized environments with plugs to charge her laptop. Even though both were always up for adventure and helping others, they still had their own likings.

 

“When we get back in our reality, I want a day off,” Lance complained as they approached the entrance of the city.

 

“Do you think the Galras will really let you have it?” Pidge asked, destroying his hopes without any remorse.

 

“You’re mean, Pidge,” he replied.

 

“I’m realistic. Still, I’d like a day off too. We could use it too finish Killerbot Phantasm I,” she added.

 

“Oh, yeah! That’d be the best,” he added.

 

That left a smile on Pidge’s lips. Yeah, they had their differences and all, but they completed each other well. She was happy that he was there with her, whether it was in that moment or since the Garrison. At first, she had totally rejected his friendship, she had only one goal and she didn’t have time to lose on such relationship. But then, thanks to him she had reached space and became closer to finding her brother and father back. After that, it still took her the fall of the Castle of Lions to realize how she cared about her team and was an integral part of it too. She was really grateful that even with all the hardship they got through, it allowed her to finally find her brother and get really close to awesome people, like Lance.

 

When they arrived at the entrance, they were recognized immediately by the spider-like aqliens and sent to meet their leader. Weirdly, it was the same person they had met before, but they looked older. Not much, but enough to be discerned even if they were alien. Lance and Pidge shared a confused look. The alien accepted to help them without any hesitation. They were really thankful to any luck they had left that made their situation a bit easier to get through.

 

They were led into a waiting room afterwards where they were given snacks and drinks, and sat on a big comfortable couch. These aliens, even if they looked really ugly, were really good hosts and served wonderful snacks. Lance was so hungry he ate most of it.

 

“Hey, Lance, I wanted to ask… Why did you take the hit with me?” Pidge asked, still thinking too much about that to her liking. She had to know.  

 

Lance looked surprised by Pidge’s question for a few ticks, but finally smiled at her.

 

“I guess there was a part of me that wished I could protect you if I took the hit directly instead of you, and there was another part that simply couldn’t just do nothing while you were in danger,” he answered.

 

“But you could’ve died,” she retorted, visibly upset now.

 

“Yeah, and you too. But at least you wouldn’t have been alone in your last moments,” he said.

 

“You’re crazy,” she told him.

 

“Still, you run to me too, and hugged me even…” Lance retorted, as if to try to annoy her in order to ease the atmosphere.

 

Pidge looked away, embarrassed. He was right, she was scared then, and reaching Lance had reassured her a bit for a few small ticks before she realized what that meant as their eyes had met. She felt guilty, he could’ve died because of her.

 

“I’m sorry…” she murmured.

 

Lance stood up then and went in front of her, his arms wide open.

 

“I can’t let a cute girl feel down because of me. Come on, I know you liked to hug me. It will make you feel better,” he encouraged her a bit teasingly, either to get a funny annoyed reaction from her or to really offer comfort if she needed it.

 

“So, you think I’m a cute girl now?” she asked back, also teasingly.

 

“Never said otherwise, no?” Lance asked, confused.

 

“Well, you never flirted with me, like ever, so I thought…” she started.

 

“Oh, hum… That’s because I thought you were a boy for a long time, and then I just felt a bit awkward flirting with you. And I never thought you were the type of girl that liked these kinds of comments,” he added, looking almost flustered.

 

Now this was getting awkward. Pidge didn’t know how to react for a long moment. Was Lance hitting on her or what?

 

“Well… Hum, I don’t mind if you compliment me once in a while,” she admitted, playing with her glasses a bit, embarrassed.

 

“Oh, OK. That’s good to know, then,” he answered.

 

He was about to get back to his former place on the couch, feeling uncomfortable standing there, but Pidge spoke up.

 

“Can I still have that hug, though?” she asked, still not looking at him.

 

Lance smiled at her, even if she couldn’t see it, and opened his arms again.

 

“Sure, Pidgey,” he replied.

 

She didn’t wait a tick before hugging him tightly.

 

“Thank you,” she murmured.

 

He stroked her hair gently and replied “Anytime.” After a few ticks, they were interrupted by an alien who told them the Castle of Lions was on its way. They were led to the landing site. The Castle had wormholed as soon as they had received the call, so they saw it breaching the planet’s atmosphere not long after. They met up with Allura and Coran at the base of the Castle. The Alteans looked… totally different. Allura had short hair and some older features and Coran had grey hair on his temples and new wrinkles. They were older… And they also looked really upset for an instant.

 

“Hey, guys!” Lance greeted them happily, as if the weirdness of the situation didn’t bother him.

 

 

Then the Alteans eyes filled up with tears, and the both of them suddenly hugged Lance.

 

“Lance…” Allura said, simply, her voice full of emotions. She was smiling now.

 

“Wow, Princess. Never thought you cared about me so much,” he told her with his usual flirtatious grin.

 

“Of course, I do,” she said, making him involuntarily blush.

 

Coran and Allura hugged Pidge too afterwards. Something felt really off.

 

“We should probably get inside the Castle. I believe we have many things to talk about,” Coran offered.

 

“Yeah, good idea,” Lance said joyfully as they all entered the pod to get to the Castle.

 

He didn’t wait to get inside the Castle though before starting to explain what happened to Pidge and him.

 

“…So, we woke up in the forest, and the building was destroyed,” Lance said as they got out of the pod. Pidge never thought Lance had such good summary skills, but he had well explained the events, only adding few unnecessary comments to make the situation look lighter. “Anyway, I guess the aliens told you about our theory and all… Are the others inside? I’d like to see this reality’s me, and the other everyone two!”

 

“Your theory?” Coran asked, curious.

 

“This reality’s you?” Allura asked, confused.

 

“Yeah, didn’t the alien tell you the explanation we gave them?” Pidge asked.

 

“No, they just told us you were there. We came as soon as we received the call, because… because we already knew you were coming. We didn’t know when exactly, but we knew,” Coran said vaguely as they walked to the bridge.

 

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked.

 

“Many decaphoebs ago, you two disappeared for a few vargas during a mission on this planet,” Allura started as they reached the bridge.

 

They all sat down near the steps to listen to Allura’s explanation. It didn’t make sense, they hadn’t known them for that long.

 

“You only told us that you had travelled to the future, but didn’t remember a thing. So, I believe this is the so-called moment you travelled to,” Allura explained.  

 

“OK, then… what happened in the future? Why aren’t any of us here with you now?” Lance asked, seeing as only the Alteans had greeted them.

 

It was Lance’s type to ask about others instead of being curious and scared about this strange situation they were in.

 

“I don’t know if we should tell you. We never knew for sure that both of you completely forgot what you experienced that day, or today in fact,” Coran replied.

 

“It could cause a disruption in the space-time continuum,” Allura added.

 

“Oh, come on, what’s the fun of travelling to the future if we can’t have a spoiler or two?” Lance insisted. “Say, did I find a Mrs. Blue Lion?”

 

“Really, Lance? Girls, again?” Pidge complained.

 

“What? That’s really important to me, Pidge! And it’s not ‘girls’ but the one girl!” Lance retorted.

 

“Whatever,” she replied, looking discouraged.

 

Lance looked bothered by Pidge’s reaction, but didn’t let it linger. He turned excited eyes to Coran and Allura who shared an unsure look.

 

“Yes, you did, Lance,” Coran finally told him.

 

For a moment, Pidge’s heart felt a bit heavy, which was definitely new for her.

 

“Is it an alien or something? Do I have kids?” Lance asked, even more interested now.

 

“Lance… We can’t…” Allura started.

 

“Allura, maybe we should tell them without going too much into details. The future we saw, it can’t be changed no matter what, but maybe he could at least leave a word,” Coran tried to convince her.

 

Allura seemed thoughtful for a long moment, her expression appeared even sorrowful for a moment and her eyes misty. Lance wasn’t stupid, no matter how carefree he tried to look like. The signs were there, Allura and Coran’s reaction and attitude towards him was unusual, even Pidge wasn’t treated with so much attention.

 

“What happened to me?” Lance asked then, fear growing in his chest.

 

The Alteans turned to him at that moment, looking startled by his question. Their expressions changed to one of pain and profound sadness.

 

“A few phoebs ago, you… you died in battle,” Coran admitted.

 

Lance and Pidge’s hearts both seemed to skip a beat. This… This wasn’t the kind of spoiler they hoped for.

 

“It was a heroic death,” Allura added, as if to reassure him. “It wasn’t in vain. Thanks to your sacrifice, we were finally able to put an end to Zarkon’s Empire.”

 

“No… You can’t be serious,” Pidge said, her eyes filling up with tears, a shaky hand covering her mouth. She looked back at Lance, as if seeing could make it less painful. He was there, beside her, but knowing he would die in only a few decaphoebs still hurt.

 

“We’re sorry, Lance, we couldn’t save you,” Coran said, voice heavy and remorseful.

 

Lance looked completely shocked. He had difficulty processing this information.

 

“It’s OK… It’s what life is, right?” He said in a small voice, slowly accepting his future death.

 

When you’re fighting a war, you know of the danger and the constant presence of death, but this situation gave it so much more power. It felt as if a countdown had been put on his life, and that felt pretty terrible.

 

“There’s something else,” Coran said.

 

“What?” Lance asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know the rest of what they had to say or not now.

 

“Mrs. Blue Lion… She was pregnant with your first child when you died,” Coran announced. “You never met your son, and couldn’t say goodbye to him or your wife.”

 

“We could record you, if you wish to leave them a message, even if you don’t have the same attachment to them as your future self used to have,” Allura offered.

 

“Hum, yeah… Yeah, that’d be nice,” he answered with a small smile, still not completely back from the shock of this terrible news.

 

Pidge was silent. She wanted to cry, but didn’t. Lance was there, beside her, she had to remind herself, and she had to be there for him in this moment. She took his hand, she didn’t know why exactly, but she felt like she needed to, for the both of them. He looked at her as their fingers intertwined. They smiled sadly at each other. Allura and Coran left them alone a bit and started to set up the recorder and all the needed equipment for the recording. They didn’t talk, both thinking deeply about all this. They didn’t know the details, but Coran had said that nothing could change what happened to Lance, no matter what… They just had to accept it. Well, it was easier said than done.

 

“That might help to organize your ideas,” Coran told Lance after a few long dobashes, handing him a piece of paper and a pen.

 

He thanked the Altean man and started writing some kind of letter with Pidge’s help. She wasn’t much help in fact, just pointing out things and giving him some ideas sometimes, trying for once to be the funny cheerful one in their duo, for Lance’s sake. Lance was trying as well, but the seriousness of his trait remained. This was a difficult situation for Pidge, because she cared a lot about Lance, but she knew it must be harder for him.

 

“We’re ready when you are,” Coran announced.

 

Lance looked up to Pidge with a thankful smile and fondness in his eyes. It was rare to see him like that, it touched her heart deeply. He stood up and joined Coran. Allura took his place as they waited for him to be positioned and to start the recording.

 

“So… What about my future? Do I have a Mrs. or Mr. Green?” Pidge asked to break the silence.

 

Allura laughed lightly.

 

“Oh, you’re interested in knowing that too,” the Altean woman teased her.

 

Pidge turned her gaze away, embarrassed. She didn’t know exactly why she had asked. She was also interested in knowing if she would find her father too and wanted to know about all the technological discoveries she would make. But… But she knew she would find out eventually. Love meant hope, even in war. Maybe it was the reason she asked, because even with the news of his upcoming death, Lance would still have love and hope waiting for him amongst the pain and misfortune of war.

 

“Yes, you found a Mr. Green,” Allura finally admitted.

 

“And do I have children too?” Pidge asked, more and more curious.

 

“You have a son,” Allura answered.

 

“A son…” Pidge repeated with a small smile.

 

“I hope this won’t affect the future negatively, but let me give you a little extra information. Your son… he’s only a few phoebs old now,” Allura said before turning her gaze back to Lance and Coran.

 

Pidge looked back at the duo too, and realization hit her then. A few phoebs old… just like Lance’s son. She turned her eyes back to Allura, but the Altean woman wouldn’t meet her gaze again. She had said too much already, certainly, and that little extra info… She hadn’t said it for no reason.

 

Lance was probably…

 

“And... It’s recording!” Coran announced loudly then.

 

Lance started his speech.


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Lance and Pidge are back to the present! 
> 
> So I had a plan on the next chapters and all, but I decided to change it so I could develop more on this story. I think it deserves more chapters and MAYBE an happy ending, but we'll see! 
> 
> So yeah, here's a small chapter! Hope you like it! 
> 
> So, please leave kudos and comments if you want more! (it motivates me, and I also like advice and constructive feedback)
> 
> You can also follow me or sen me messageson tumblr: Prettygoo-d
> 
> Thanks!!

“Where are they?” Allura demanded, with a bit of fear and a commanding tone.

 

“They are still sleeping,” the alien answered while leading them to the room they had put Pidge and Lance into while they waited for the Princess’s arrival.

 

When they opened the door, they saw the two paladins lying in bed, cuddling each other. They looked to be in good health and sleeping peacefully, even if it seemed that Pidge’s cheeks were wet. The team entered slowly.

 

“We found them like that in the forest, near the weapon’s location and didn’t dare wake them up. Their vitals are good,” the alien added.

 

“Oh my God! Lance! Pidge! You scared the hell out of me! Don’t ever do that again!” Hunk yelled suddenly, tears running down his cheeks and jumping on the bed.

 

Lance and Pidge woke up with a start, screaming, and looking confused and still drowsy for a moment. Hunk hugged them, and Keith, Allura, Coran and Shiro joined them soon after.

 

“What’s happening? What’s with your reaction?” Lance asked.

 

“Yeah, guys, what’s wrong?” Pidge added to the questions, concerned.

 

“What’s wrong?! We thought you were dead!” Keith replied, angry, but mostly relieved to see his friends again.

 

“Oh,” Pidge said, visibly trying to remember what happened, that’s when she noticed the strange wetness of her cheeks.

 

“Yeah, they told us that people shot by the weapons completely disappeared! How are you still here? Not that I’m not super happy that you’re both still alive, but really what happened to you two?” Hunk asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Pidge murmured, confused.

 

“Hunk, maybe we could let them some space and talk about it more on the Castle?” Shiro offered, not wanting to put too much pressure on Pidge and Lance as they had just awoken and had certainly gone through a lot.

 

“Actually… I think I remember a little,” Lance said, looking thoughtful. “We were hit by the cannon, and then… and then…” He struggled to continue his sentence. He couldn’t remember much from this point on anymore. But there was one thing he was almost certain of. “We went to the future,” he continued with more confidence.

 

Pidge was looking at him with wide eyes now, she couldn’t recall anything from their supposed travel to the future. Lance must have dreamed it… But something inside her knew he was telling the truth. And the more she thought about it, the more she felt that something important missed from her memories.  

 

“To the future? Did you hit your head or something?” Keith asked, more because he was worried than to show disbelief.

 

“No! I really think we travelled to the future. There was Allura and Coran. It must have been… Maybe 10 decaphoebs from now,” Lance told them, memories coming to his mind in flashes and quick images. It felt as if he was forgetting it all as they appeared in his mind. “But I can’t really remember anything else. It’s like everything that happened is fading away more and more.”

 

“Well… We travelled to another reality, so anything’s possible, in my opinion, but it’s still pretty crazy. At least, you don’t remember a thing, because that might’ve been really bad. You know, disruption in the space-time continuum can be really devastating. Slav went on about it once, and I had nightmares for days after,” Hunk told them.

 

“What about you, Pidge? Do you really have no memory of what happened at all?” Coran asked, curious.

 

Pidge thought hard about it all, but the last thing that she could remember was her and Lance being hit by the cannon. It still hurt her, because they could have died. If something happened… She turned her eyes to Lance, guilt painting her face.

 

“I don’t remember a thing,” she admitted.

 

It bothered her, she always craved knowledge, and there she was missing memories. She wanted to retrieve them. Something told her she had learned something really important, something that was maybe of a life or death situation.

 

“Anyway, I’m happy we’re still alive,” Lance said happily, putting his arm around her shoulders and shaking her a bit, trying to lift her spirit up.

 

“Yeah, we’re glad to have you both back, that’s what’s most important,” Shiro said.

 

“Now, let’s all get back to the Castle,” Allura proposed. “I think everyone had a difficult time this past quintent, and need rest.”

 

“Good idea! I’m starving and time travel is really exhausting,” Lance complained, making everyone laugh a bit, because Lance couldn’t even remember anything anyway.

 

Lance got up from the bed and started to leave the room with the rest of the team, everyone being overjoyed of their friends’ return, but Pidge seemed out of it. So, Shiro stayed behind a bit with her.

 

“Is everything really OK, Pidge?” Shiro asked.

 

“I really forgot everything, but I think we really travelled to the future too. And there, I have a feeling we learned something upsetting. Deep inside, I have this strange sad feeling, and I don’t know why I feel this way,” she admitted, her eyes always going back to Lance who was waiting for them with the others near the door, as if she could find the answer to it all just by looking at him. “I have to find out what it is.”

 

“Pidge, everything is meant to happen for a reason, if what you found out from the future happened, then there’s probably nothing you can do or should do against it,” he tried to reason with her.

 

“But what if… What if something happened to one of us? Or to Earth? Or the universe? What if we lost against Zarkon and only remembering could prevent that?” she asked.

 

Shiro put a hand on Pidge’s shoulder to calm her down.

 

“Hey, relax, OK? We’ll figure things out when they happen, that’s how life goes. I know it’s unnerving, especially since you two travelled there, but it could also have been another reality or something else that isn’t real or related to us or our reality. We still don’t know what this cannon did to you two. So, don’t take it all so seriously,” Shiro explained.

 

He was right, there was no proof that they really travelled to the future or that It wasn’t just a weird shared dream the cannon had caused them. And there was also the fact that she couldn’t recall anything, like a real dream.

 

“Hey! Are you guys coming or what?” Lance called from the corridor, they were all waiting for them.

 

“We’re just behind!” Shiro replied, before turning back to her again. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll get through it. Like my father used to say, if you worry too much about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great,” Pidge replied, getting up and starting towards the others.

 

Shiro smiled, happy that pidge was somewhat moving on.

 

Even with what she just had said, she wouldn’t give up on what she had learned. Shiro had said that everything happened for a reason, then what if Lance and her travelling to the future was so she could change it?

 

That night after dinner, as everyone went to bed their separate way, Pidge decided she wanted to talk to Lance alone, so she caught him before he arrived to his room.

 

“Hey, Lance! I wanted to talk to you!” she called.

 

“Pidgey, what’s going on?” he asked, curious.

 

“I wanted to ask… Why did you take the hit with me?” Pidge asked. She had to know, because she still felt pretty upset about it. 

 

Lance looked surprised by Pidge’s question, and then confused.

 

“I think you already asked me that, which probably happened since, you know…” he started, but then smiled widely. “But you don’t remember so… I guess there was a part of me that wished I could protect you if I took the hit directly instead of you, and there was another part that simply couldn’t just do nothing while you were in danger,” he answered.

 

She stayed silent for a moment, eyes wide.

 

“Are you OK?” Lance asked after a few ticks, concerned.

 

“Yeah, yeah… Hum, thanks, I gotta go,” she said, turning suddenly and starting to leave.

 

“OK… Good night, then!” he said, uncertain, as she was walking away quickly.

 

She didn’t reply, too distracted by the overwhelming memories that flooded her mind in that moment. She remembered it all, thanks to Lance’s words. She knew what would happen. What awaited them, and that Lance… that Lance would be gone before he could even know their son.

 

She arrived to her room without even being aware of how she got there. Tears were running down her cheeks in excessive quantity, and she was so sad and broken. She didn’t love him like her future self did, but it still hurt to know that she would lose him, and that she would have to raise their child as a single mother. She also remembered Lance’s message and… and a wail escaped her lips. Fortunately, their rooms were soundproofed, but she didn’t think she could’ve prevented it anyway. She fell to the ground, not caring about all the stuff she crushed underneath her. She cried for a long time, until she had no more energy and only hiccupped, eyes heavy. She fell asleep there, still on the floor, soon after.

 

She would change the future no matter what. There was no way Lance and her wouldn’t have a happy future with their child. They both dreamed of having a united family, and she would make it happen.

 

She slowly faded into a deep sleep, thinking about Lance and all the things she never realized she liked about him…

 

And wishing she could hold his hand again in this moment of torment.


	4. Chapter 4 - Growing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Pidge and Lance are getting closer! Warning: fluff ahead. 
> 
> I decided to publish a part of their story now. The rest is coming soon (and is even fluffier I promise)! 
> 
> Please, don't forget to leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr or send me messages : prettygoo-d
> 
> Thanks!!

_Hey, the name’s Lance. But you already know that I guess…_

 

They were all on the bridge when Pidge joined them. They all turned to her as she entered, with a cup in her hand containing some weird juice that tasted like coffee and had a similar effect, Pidge’s favorite drink even for her young age. All her team members had smiles on their faces. She was so tired even if she had slept so much.

 

“Pidge, you’re awake! Did you grab a bite before coming to the bridge?” Hunk asked, cheerfully.

 

“Coffee,” Pidge answered, still too sleepy to make a full sentence.

 

“You mean ‘space-coffee’” Lance corrected.

 

Her eyes turned to his and… Oh God, she had to look away instantly, blushing furiously.

 

“Y-yeah, space-coffee,” she agreed.

 

Everything was silent for a moment.

 

“Are you feeling alright Number 5? You look feverish,” Coran asked her then.

 

“I’m good. What were you guys talking about?” Pidge asked to change the subject and divert the attention from her.

 

“A few dobashes ago, we received a distress signal from a nearby planet. We were just analyzing the information we got to make up a plan to save the planet’s inhabitants,” Allura explained briefly.

 

“For now, all we know is that this planet is called Lulia-16. The Lulians are an amphibian-type of alien. They said that they have been invaded by enemies, probably the Galras,” Shiro continued as he was reading the message they had received and the information the Alteans already had on Lulia-16.

 

“Yeah! Let’s go kick some Galra butts!” Lance exclaimed.

 

“Alright Team, we are doing this stealthily. We will descend in Pidge’s Lion with her cloaking on and continue on foot until we reach the main Galra ship. After that, Hunk, Lance and I will go towards the bridge to take down the Galra General and their subordinates. Meanwhile, Pidge and Keith will go to the control room to hack into its main system. This way, we will take control of all their ships on this planet and they’ll have no choice but to surrender,” Shiro stated. “Are there any questions?”

 

“Yeah, can I be teamed up with Lance?” Pidge asked suddenly, without even thinking.

 

She regretted her question immediately as curious eyes turned to her. Stupid tongue that tended to move before she could even stop it, like it did so many times when she was in high school. The memory and humiliation of it still gave her shivers sometimes.

 

“Why don’t you want to be with Keith?” Allura asked, concerned.

 

“She must feel safer when I’m with her,” Lance said with a cocky smile. A cocky smile that hid so much more depth than it appeared.

 

Pidge turned her look away, annoyed. Since yesterday, she just couldn’t seem to look at him without feeling some kind of guilt or confusion. Future her had fallen for him, and she wanted to know how it had happened and why. Maybe she was still too young, maybe it would take years for them to fall in love. Yet, knowing she would fall for him some day, she voluntarily made her heart already reach out to him.

 

“I just think that, since Lance is a long-ranged fighter, it would be best to put us together, because I’m a close and mid-ranged fighter,” she explained, replacing her glasses.

 

“You’re right, Pidge. Lance, you go with Pidge, and Keith, you go with Hunk and me,” Shiro agreed.

 

“We will be arriving soon to Lulia-16, so go prepare yourselves paladins, and meet up in the Green Lion’s hangar as soon as you can,” Allura told them with her usual powerful voice.

 

Pidge took another sip of her space-coffee and gave the cup to Coran before heading to her Lion’s hangar.

 

—

 

_Anyway, today, the craziest thing happened to Pidge and I! We travelled to the future! Can you believe that? Well, you probably will now._

“Everything’s clear on our side,” Lance announced over the com.

 

“We’re good too, but I’m hungry,” Hunk said, stomach growling so loudly in response that everyone could hear it over the coms.

 

“Seriously? You’ll attract Galra sentries at this rate,” Keith complained.

 

“Sorry, I forgot to bring nutrition bars with me,” Hunk explained.

 

“How could you? That’s usually the first thing you make sure to bring!” Lance retorted. “You even forgot your Bayard once, but surely not your bars!”

 

“Yeah, I know, it surprises me too!” Hunk said.

 

“OK, guys, now focus,” Shiro told them.

 

“Yes, Dad,” Pidge said with a small laugh.

 

Everyone laughed a bit too. Then Pidge’s map made a small sound. They were at the control room. Lance and her made eye contact and positioned themselves on each side of the door. Lance showed a countdown with his fingers and they entered the room right after, shooting every soldier in their way and putting them down right away. It didn’t take long, they had the element of surprise. Lance took care of binding the knocked out Galras while Pidge took care of hacking into their system.

 

“We made it into the control room. Pidge is…” Lance started over the coms.

 

There was a flicker of light and then…

 

“Done!” Pidge announced cheerfully.

 

“Pidge hacked into the ship’s main system,” Lance told them with a smile that showed he was proud of her.

 

And Pidge didn’t miss it. She hadn’t noticed it before, the profound admiration he had for her. She was so blind. The more she looked at him, the more she could see things she hadn’t before. Things that made him reliable, respectable and strong. She could still see his flaws and his usual character, but she had a new look on his whole person. A more positive and intriguing vision. She wanted to know more about him.

 

“We’ve taken over the bridge,” Keith announced over the coms.

 

“Well done everyone! I’m commencing the surrendering process and the diplomatic matters with the Lulians,” Allura told them. “Stay there until everything is secured on my side.”

 

“Understood,” Shiro said.

 

“Roger that, Princess,” Lance replied.

 

Lance walked up to Pidge’s side and they both sat down on chairs near the control room’s main computer, where Pidge had worked.

 

“So, still can’t remember a thing from yesterday?” Lance asked.

 

“Not a thing, and you?” Pidge lied.

 

“The more I think about it, the more I forget. Anyway, why did you really want to be on the same team as me?” he asked.

 

“I already answered that,” she replied.

 

“No, I know you weren’t telling the truth, I have sharp analyzing skills when it comes to reading people,” he explained.

 

“Really, how come?” Pidge asked, trying to lead him to another subject, which failed miserably.

 

“Pidge,” Lance started, voice serious. “Come on, you can confide in me, you know it. I won’t tell anyone, I promise!”

 

Pidge sighed loudly. She didn’t really even know herself honestly.

 

“I don’t know… I… Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you and talk a bit,” she said.

 

Lance looked at her with surprise and happiness.

 

“Finally opening up to me, are you?” he said, teasingly.

 

“Yeah, well, I realized I haven’t been a really friendly teammate at first, with both Hunk and you, but especially you. And after yesterday, I think I owe you at least that much. I want to know you more, Lance,” she explained, and it felt weird to admit such profound things.

 

And then intense embarrassment… She couldn’t believe she had just told him that. But suddenly arms were around her. Lance was hugging her, and she hugged him back letting her eyes shut. She just enjoyed the closeness for the moment it lasted.

 

“I want to know you more too, Pidge,” Lance told her as they separated.

 

She smiled at him, cheeks a little flushed.

 

“Everything’s good, everyone! You can all come out of the Galra ship to meet the Lulians!” Coran announced over the coms.

 

—

_Also, I learned I’ll have a Mrs. Blue by my side._

 

“Hey, are you OK?” Shiro asked Keith, finally finding him alone in the observatory room.

 

“Oh, hey, Shiro,” Keith greeted him. “I’m just thinking about some stuff.”

 

“What stuff?” Shiro asked. “Tell me, it’ll probably help ease your mind.”

 

“Do you think… Do you think I failed them?” Keith asked suddenly.

 

“Failed them? Keith, there’s nothing you could’ve done. And they’re back, so you shouldn’t focus on unnecessary guilt,” Shiro replied.

 

“Maybe that’s why Pidge didn’t want to be in the same team as me. Maybe Lance was right, she does feel safer with him,” Keith continued.

 

“No, I don’t think that this is the reason why,” Shiro started. “Pidge wouldn’t tell me, but what happened yesterday changed something in them. They might not even be aware of it themselves. Maybe it was Lance’s sacrifice or what they forgot they experienced in the future, but it created a link between them. So, don’t take it personally, OK?”

 

“You really think it’s only that?” Keith asked, uncertain.

 

He wished he could have helped them. He had felt so powerless. He would never be able to forget the despair and sadness he had felt as he screamed their names, searching vainly for his missing teammates.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Shiro replied with a reassuring smile, patting his shoulders.

 

Keith smiled back. His heart still felt heavy, but Shiro was probably right. Pidge’s choice wasn’t against him. But he made a promise to himself. He would make it up to them, one way or another…

 

—

 

_She must be the most wonderful person there is. I hope future me told her she was beautiful and intelligent as much as possible, ’cause I’m sure she is._

 

[One Phoeb Later]

 

“Awesome, Pidge! You did it!” Lance yelled with pure joy, as he lifted her from their sitting position into a crushing hug.

 

She laughed at that and he let her down soon after.

 

“I wouldn’t have done it without my best partner!” she replied, nudging him a bit.

 

“I can’t believe we finally did it! I almost gave up, but your stubbornness paid off. You’re really the best, Pidgey!” Lance added.

 

“Yeah, thanks Lance… Anyway, how about we go make some celebratory milkshakes?” Pidge asked.

 

“Aw yeah!” Lance replied and they turned off the video game console to head to the kitchen.

 

They had just finished the last level of Killbot Phantasm I. It took them so long and it had been really hard, but they had finally done it. As they walked side by side, Lance and her talked enthusiastically about their most memorable moments in the game, some funny, some other that had been really frustrating. And Pidge couldn’t help but enjoy the little moment, the happiness and pride they shared for such an innocent accomplishment. Lance often made her experience life in a more joyful way. It was as if even with the pressure and seriousness of their situation as they were fighting a war far away from their home world, he made sure that they could still allow themselves to be only teenagers sometimes. To smile and laugh… To love life… To love…

 

“Hey guys, did you make it this time?” Hunk greeted them as they entered the kitchen.

 

“Yup!” Lance answered full of pride.

 

“It was a close call, but yeah, we killed the boss,” Pidge added, as proud as Lance.

 

“Congrats! So, celebratory milkshakes?” he asked.

 

“You read our minds, big boy,” Lance replied.

 

Hunk made them their milkshakes as he explained how his last try at a calzone failed miserably and ended up in the garbage. It seemed it tasted like mustard and peanut butter for some unknown reason. Disgusting.

 

“By the way, how the work to the new pod’s systems are going?” Hunk asked.

 

After Allura and Keith had blown their old one, they had bought a new one and Pidge had just recently started to work on its improvements. This time, she made sure with Coran that the thing wouldn’t explode if they pushed the propulsion button. She was still trying to add new things to it, to make it even more efficient, but it was harder than expected and the coding was really hard. She had a lot of creativity and knowledge, but coding by herself was not an easy task. It was a passion of her, but it was easier to develop such things with help. Sometimes she would call her brother or Hunk if she was stuck on a problem or something, but still she worked mostly by herself.

 

“It’s going well, just a few things that I just can’t get around to make the new mini particle barrier work,” Pidge told him, looking a bit exasperated.

 

“Maybe I can help?” Lance asked.

 

Hunk and Pidge looked at him, then at each other, and started laughing hard. Lance was insulted right away.

 

“Hey! I’m serious!” He protested.

 

“Well, maybe you can keep me company, but even Hunk who’s a genius engineer can’t help me much really,” Pidge said with a sorry smile.

 

“Yeah, dude, coding is super hard,” Hunk approved.

 

“Well, Pidge, I’ll have you know that I’m listening when you talk about all this stuff, and I might not be a genius in computer science, but I could maybe still help,” Lance told her.

 

“OK, fine, help if you want. But if you distract me too much, I’ll kick you out of the hangar before you know it,” she warned him.

 

“Me, distracting you? Never,” Lance said, confident. “I promise I’ll do anything to help.”

 

He was so motivated and Pidge liked it. He was interested in her stuff…

 

—

_And I also found out that I’ll have a son. A son that I won’t have the chance to meet._

[3 Weeks Later]

 

“What if you do this then?” Lance asked.

 

Pidge looked at her screen as Lance moved the Altean code around. He didn’t remember the words all the time, but he was good at showing other points of view. And truly, it helped Pidge. He had really been listening to her, and even watching her work even if she hadn’t noticed. He wasn’t a genius in computer science or had superior intellectual skills, but he really wasn’t as dumb as she thought he was. She had underestimated him so much, and she felt really bad for it. It had still taken a few weeks for him to get good enough to help her a bit directly on the coding like this, without making her freak out.

 

“There,” he said, looking and the pod, hoping the shield would finally fully activate, but it didn’t budge even a bit as he refreshed the code.

 

She looked at the changes for a few ticks, analyzing what Lance had done, and it was pretty logic, a really good try, but then she noticed a small mistake. It was in the Altean wording Lance had used, he had made a typo. She corrected it and suddenly the mini particle barrier came to life full force.

 

“You did it!” Lance congratulated her.

 

“No, WE did it,” Pidge told him. “You only made a typo, so basically your idea was the solution we were looking for.”

 

Lance looked at her with surprise and smiled. His face flushed a bit, because of how truly proud he was of himself.

 

“You really activated my particle barrier,” Pidge joked then, letting out a small laugh.

 

It was well placed, and maybe also fit with the growing feeling of attachment she had for Lance. But when she looked back at Lance, she found an annoyed expression.

 

“Ha ha ha, really funny,” he told her, sarcastic.

 

“Hey, don’t take it like that, I was just… I just thought…” Pidge started with a sorry smile.

 

“Don’t sweat it, Pidge. I know it wasn’t my best pick-up line, but I’ll show you I have better ones!” he told her with a weird determination that made Pidge look at him with an amused smile.

 

He exited the room then, leaving Pidge to finish her work alone.

 

—

 

_I won’t get to see him grow, and learn, and smile, and laugh… and love._

 

Lance left the room, a bit annoyed and embarrassed by Pidge’s reaction. He knew this pick-up line didn’t mean anything and was stupid, but he didn’t like to be making fun of for that. Most of the time, he was a pretty funny guy, but he didn’t like to be made fun of. Just as he exited, Coran was hidden beside the door. Lance noticed him too late and almost had a heart attack.

 

“What the quiznack! What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me!” Lance yelled at him.

 

“I was just letting you two have a bit of intimacy,” Coran explained.

 

“Intimacy?” Lance asked.

 

“You know, Lance, I’m an expert in terms of relational advice. And let me tell you this… I think she meant the pick-up line thingy,” Coran told him.

 

Lance looked at him confused and silent for a long moment, thinking back on what happened and remembering things he hadn’t thought much of at that moment. The way Pidge hid the light blush on her face a bit as she laughed. The small panic that appeared in her eyes when he reacted like a real jerk to her ‘joke’. What… What had he missed lately?

 

And he realized then just how close they had become to each other in the past two months or so. He turned his eyes back towards the door to the hangar.

 

Could it be that Pidge… No. No, Pidge was such a cute, intelligent girl. She was in an entirely different category to his. Allura was out of his league, he knew it, but still she was more like the girly type he was used of being rejected by. But Pidge’s category surpassed even that, because she clearly was the type of girl that would only fall for someone REALLY special. It felt like wooing her would be totally useless, it wouldn’t even make her react a bit. But Lance… He wasn’t special. Well, he might be because he was a pilot of Voltron, the mighty space robot destined to defeat an entire empire of purple aliens, but there were so many other incredible people surrounding him.

 

Pidge couldn’t have feelings for him.

 

But what if….


	5. Chapter 5 - In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Here's an extra fluffy chapter! 
> 
> Pidge and Lance are getting pretty close now... 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Thanks!!

_I won’t be able to witness his greatness, or help him stand back up after his failures._

[About 5 Weeks Later]

 

“Shiro! Shiro come in now!” Lance vainly yelled over the coms as he was running through the Galra ship.

 

Something was causing interference on their radio signal, and no communication came through on both sides. Keith was leading the way, taking care of the sentries and soldiers that stood in their way.

 

“Turn left,” Pidge told them with a pained voice.

 

Lance and Keith turned as instructed, they were running as fast as they could, even surpassing their limits. They had to. Lance felt the warm wetness of Pidge’s blood trickle down his right arm as he carried the hurt Green Paladin.

 

“Turn left,” Pidge told them again.

 

They were listening to her directions as she was making out their escape route on the spot. A Galra soldier had shot her behind the knee, just where the armour didn’t cover. It was either a lucky shot or the Galra was a really skilled shooter. Anyway, Lance had taken him down by shooting him at the same place to make him pay, and had taken care of Pidge right after. He felt guilty, because he was supposed to have her back and he had failed. Seeing her in pain made his insides twist and he felt like Hunk. Which was really bad. But he didn’t have time to let it bother him. Pidge needed a pod right away. It wasn’t a life-threatening wound, but still she was in pain and bleeding a lot. He didn’t even know how she could even continue to guide them out of this maze.

 

“There, on your right,” she said with a small exhausted voice that only Lance heard.

 

“Keith, right!” Lance told his other teammate.

 

They pushed the big door that stood on their right and entered the hangar. Relief flooded them as they saw their Lions.

 

“Take her back to the Castle! I’ll cover you!” Keith shouted.

 

“Roger that, Mullet!” Lance shouted back as he entered his Lion.

 

He put her down on a bench in Blue’s belly and strapped her securely to it. His hands were shaking and it was really hard to do it quick. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around one of his. He lifted surprised eyes to Pidge. She had taken off her helmet without him even noticing. She was now smiling at him softly and her big brown eyes were full of fondness. It made him pause a moment. How could she look so calm when she was hurt because he hadn’t protected her like he should have? How could she look so caring when he had failed her?

 

“Calm down, Lance. I’m gonna be alright. It isn’t that bad, and I know I can count on you to take me to safety,” she said.

 

He squeezed her hand and smiled back. Yes, she was right. Pidge was strong and this wound would heal all fine once she was in a healing pod. Lance would take her back to the castle. He would make sure she was safe. He then put a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Let’s get you back to the Castle and into a pod, Mrs. Green,” he said simply and left to sit in the pilot’s seat.

 

Pidge’s hand lifted up to where Lance had kissed her and lingered there a moment, her cheeks getting redder by the tick.

 

Lance was too focused on getting her to the Castle as fast as possible to think any of it at that moment, but the action had seemed natural and reassuring. Later that day, as he was standing in front of the healing pod, he remembered the little kiss and their interlaced hands. He became suddenly completely red and had to leave the infirmary to find the privacy of his room. He needed to think about all this. About the new closeness he shared with Pidge. This hadn’t affected their team in any way, if only in a positive way, but he felt how the bond he had with Pidge only seemed to grow stronger, and how holding her hand and seeing her smile elicited light and pleasant emotions. It did with the others too, but with her it touched him deeper.

 

Lance found himself thinking more and more about her from this point on.

 

And during the weeks that followed, the way he looked at her changed. The way he felt transformed into something he had always dreamed of feeling.

 

He was slowly falling in love with her…  

 

—

 

_But I know he’ll always be able to count on his mother and Team Voltron, even when I won’t be there anymore._

[A Phoeb Later]

 

“Good news everyone! We’ve been invited to the Annual Lulian Ball,” Coran announced joyfully.

 

“Do we really need to go?” Keith complained loudly.

 

“Oh, I want to go back! There’s this weird kind of flour they make that’s perfect to make cookies!” Hunk told them.

 

“Actually, Keith, I think that this might be a good chance to nurture our diplomatic relations with the Lulians and also take some time to enjoy ourselves a bit. I love the Annual Lulian Ball,” she added.

 

“Allura is right. I also think we should go, Keith,” Shiro said.

 

Keith seemed annoyed, but didn’t complain any longer. He recognized that it wasn’t such a bad idea. He remembered the first public festivities he had participated in since he became a paladin. The first part of the night had been really great and he knew it would certainly be this way again.

 

“Yeah! So, do we get to go shopping for new outfits?” Lance asked with excitement.

 

“No, we have just the right apparatus for you, young boys and girl,” Coran answered.

 

“Pidge, come with me. I surely have something that would suit you well,” Allura told her.

 

She wasn’t really comfortable with the idea of wearing something that was Allura’s, or used to be. Strangely, she looked at Lance and wondered if he’d like her if she was more girly, like Allura. That was a really embarrassing thought that caused her to turn her gaze away suddenly and become flushed again. What was it with the red cheeks every time she thought of Lance? And that’s when she realized that it was happening…

 

She was truly falling for him.

 

—

 

_He’ll do well, I know it. I’m sure he’ll even be more handsome than me!_

Pidge entered the ballroom with an uneasy feeling. It was years since she last wore a dress. It’s not that she disliked wearing dresses, she just felt more comfortable in pants. But she could make an exception for that night. What felt really out of place was the light makeup Allura had put on her face and the headband that pushed her bangs out of her eyes. She also wasn’t wearing her glasses at the moment, even if they still were in the little handbag she was carrying. Her dress wasn’t extravagant, which was good. It was long and a little puffy, but not too much. The underskirt was blue and the upper skirt, that covered almost all the underskirt, was green and separated in the centre. The short sleeves were white and linked to white triangular shapes on each side of the chest part of her dress. It was really Altean-like, and Pidge was glad it wasn’t some over-the-top dress.

 

Yet, she still felt like a clown, like she wasn’t herself. But she wanted Lance to notice her as a girl. Not only as a teammate or a tomboy. She might have her usual style, but she was still slowly becoming a woman. She wanted to show Lance that, and there was no reason not to admit it to herself anymore.

 

When she saw Lance though, with his chic dark Blue outfit, also Altean-like, and hair neatly combed, she regretted it. He was surrounded by many Lulian girls, or really feminine Lulians. She didn’t know how gender worked for theses aliens, but they were a beautiful species. They made her think of mermaids, but instead of a tail, they had legs. Their arms and legs were covered in colourful shiny scales. Their eyes were as wonderful and captivating. They wore white and golden garments. And now Pidge was totally jealous. It wasn’t a weird alien species, they were truly mesmerizing. Lance had all the reasons to be attracted to them.

 

“Wow Pidge, Allura! You both look really good,” Shiro greeted them, joining the two girls with Keith.

 

“Well, thanks Shiro, you too,” Allura replied with a gentle smile.

 

Shiro wore a black Altean outfit, and Keith a red one. Coran had probably decided to go for color-coded outfits, and Allura too obviously. Shiro started talking to Allura about the conversation he had had with the planet’s leader, and Keith and Pidge were left on their own.

 

“I wanna go back to the Castle,” Pidge stated, her eyes always going back to Lance without meaning to.

 

He seemed to be talking with passion and the Lulians were listening to him with dreamy eyes. She didn’t want to have to watch that all night. Or even for a tick.

 

“You know, they are all wooed by the way he talks about you, and he hasn’t stopped since he arrived. So, maybe you should stay,” Keith told her before leaving to join Coran and Hunk who were talking to the cook not far from here.

 

“What? If you’re kidding, it’s not fu…” Her eyes turned to emptiness.

 

Keith was gone. She turned around trying to find him. She found him a few ticks later, by Coran and Hunk’s side. As she was about to join him again, determined to know more about the information he had given her, something grabbed her dress. She turned around and found a little Lulian.

 

“Hey little one, how can I help you?” Pidge asked as she got down on the little child’s level.

 

“You are really beautiful,” the child said.

 

Pidge looked surprised and then grateful.

 

“Thank you, but you’re the most beautiful one here,” Pidge replied.

 

The Lulian’s eyes lighted up in joy and it ran away. Pidge stood up and was about to head to Keith when something grabbed her finger. She turned around, ready to find another little Lulian, but found Lance holding her index finger with his. And now she was embarrassed.  

 

“Hey, I think you were wrong,” he said suddenly.

 

Were his cheeks red or was it her imagination? Yeah, probably her imagination.

 

“What?” she asked confused.

 

“The child isn’t the most beautiful tonight…” he started.

 

“If you’re gonna say it’s you, Lance…” Pidge started in a low voice.

 

“…it’s you, Pidge,” he said, with a small smile.

 

Well, that was unexpected. Her heart fluttered at the realization. Lance had not only meant that she was beautiful, but that she was the most beautiful, and that… that was more than what she could’ve ever hoped for.

 

“Lance…” she started with a soft voice.

 

“I told you I would show you better pick-up lines,” he said.

 

And she felt a bit of deception. Was it all just to prove her that?

 

“And you’re trying them on me?” she asked then.

 

“Why not? You’re really beautiful tonight,” he said then.

 

He could almost hear the embarrassed scream his own mind did. Why did he say that so bluntly? He didn’t mean to compliment her like that.

 

“I mean, you’re always cute and all, and I like your usual style, it fits you well…,” Lance said, and he cursed his own mouth and his habit to ramble when he was nervous.

 

This was getting out of hands. He needed out now.

 

But Pidge’s heart wanted more.

 

“L-let’s dance, Lance!” she said loudly, with determination in her eyes.

 

They were both a mess and it was the most awkward moment they had ever experienced in their entire lives, but it wasn’t so bad for now. For the first time, they were both showing a bit of their growing feelings for the other.

 

“OK, let’s dance,” Lance agreed awkwardly. “Do you know how to at least?”

 

Oh Quiznack, she didn’t. Why didn’t she think about that earlier? She felt stupid now.

 

“No… Can you show me how?” she asked, embarrassed.

 

“Yeah! I can’t believe I get to teach something to the great genius Pidge,” he said proudly, easing the atmosphere.

 

“You'd better teach me well,” she said.

 

“You’ve got a master of Latin dances right here. You won’t be disappointed, I swear,” he said with a big smile.

 

She smiled back and let out a small laugh. Lance took her other hand and place it on his arm. After that, he put a hand on her hip and explained the basics a bit before they started moving. They were so close, it made her heart beat fast. And then they started. She thought she would be awkward at first, but she wasn’t. Lance was moving her around, looking directly into her eyes, and she was lost in his beautiful blue ones. He could feel when she was about to miss a step and his grip on her hip would tighten a bit as he supported her a bit to help her continue their dance. She wasn’t perfect, far from it, but it was still fluid thanks to him. In this moment, it was only them, together. The moment was peaceful and light, so much she almost felt like she was flying.

 

She couldn’t remember how much time they danced like this, but she wished it never ended.


	6. Chapter 6 - By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Here's another super fluffy chapter with a touch of angst! 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments! 
> 
> Thanks!!

_I guess I should probably say sorry to Mrs. Blue and my son for not being by their side anymore. So, yeah, hum, sorry. I’m sure future me will miss you and didn’t mean to leave you so soon._

 

[Two Weeks Later]

 

Lance woke up from a nightmare. It happened at least twice a week since he got back from their time travel with Pidge. He never remembered what it was about, except that since the ball there was something he recalled. In his dream, Pidge was crying. And that hurt him a lot. He was always the one to act tough, but this was really unnerving. What had happened that day? Why had Pidge cried? So, like he usually did when he had a nightmare, he walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of warm milk. When he entered, the lights turned on and he almost had a heart attack when he saw a moving form in the room. He realized soon enough that it was Pidge who had fallen asleep by her laptop. She looked confused for a moment. When realization came to her, she hurriedly wiped the drool she had on her cheek and placed her unruly hair.

 

“Hey, Lance! What time is it?” she asked looking at the clock.

 

“Late. You should sleep in your bed, Pidge,” Lance said, concerned.

 

He started preparing his cup of milk.

 

“I usually do, but…” Pidge started.

 

“You have nightmares too?” Lance asked.

 

Pidge looked at him, surprised. “Yeah. Are yours also about our trip in the future?”

 

“I guess. I don’t remember what happened so…” he replied.

 

“OK… What are they like?” she asked, curious.

 

“I… I see you cry,” he admitted, looking strangely uneasy. “What about yours?”

 

“I don’t remember them,” Pidge lied.

 

Truth was that she dreamed about many things, either it was her own imagination scaring her with Lance’s possible deaths or it was Coran and Allura telling them Lance was dead in the future. It was awful, and she didn’t want Lance to have to hear about his future death again. She would prevent it anyway, no matter what.

 

“Lucky you,” Lance said.

 

He took his warm cup and sat beside Pidge. Pidge closed her computer, ready to go back to her bed now. Maybe she would be able to sleep peacefully until morning this time. But then Lance spoke.

 

“When I was young, I often had nightmares, and my mom tried so many ways to get me back to sleep. But the only set of tricks that worked was to drink a cup of warm milk and fall asleep to one of my favourite movies. Maybe that could help you too,” he said.

 

“Maybe. I could try,” she replied.

 

“Do you have any good alien movie or something? I could tag along if you want,” he added.

 

“Yeah, I have a few movies from Earth I had uploaded in my laptop. And… I’d also like you to keep me company,” she said with an embarrassed smile.

 

“That’d be my pleasure, Pidgey!” he replied happily, as if he secretly truly wanted her to accept his offer.

 

That’s how they ended up late at night in the lounge watching a movie together. Sitting so close to the other that they could feel the other’s heat. And at some point, Pidge leaned against Lance’s side and Lance put his arm around her shoulders. Their heart beat as fast as the other’s, but it slowly settled to a calmer pace. Quickly they were so comfortable that they both fell deeply asleep there.

 

It then became their ritual. When everyone was asleep, they would meet in the lounge with each a cup of warm milk and a shared blanket, watch one of Pidge’s movie and fall asleep leaning against the other.

 

Pidge felt so good falling asleep and waking up in Lance’s arms, and it seemed reciprocated. But… She wanted more now. Having accepted her own growing feelings for Lance made her crave his presence, his stupid comments, his smile, his support, his braveness, his laugh, his stories from home, his fails, his success, his touch… His everything. She was young, and she was feeling these kinds of emotions for the first time in her life, but she embraced it. She was scared, but she was also courageous and curious. And as such, she needed to make a move, to show him her feelings.

 

Unfortunately, it didn’t really go as planned.

 

—

 

_I… I always wished to have children of my own, to show them the universe and its innumerable treasures and wonders. To love them and to protect them._

 

[Two Weeks Later]

 

Pidge was tapping quickly on the computer’s keypad before her. She had been separated from the others inside one of the most important space ships of the Galra Empire. It was huge and contained more than half of the Galra Empire’s prisoners. They hadn’t made an attack of this scale in months. It was dangerous, but, if they succeeded, it would be another big win for the Coalition. The rebels were fighting with them, and the Blades were attacking another important Galra ships on the other side of the Galaxy, making it hard for the Galra Empire to defend both locations effectively.

 

Pidge’s job was to deactivate all of the cell’s doors and locks so all the prisoners could make a break out and help fight against the Galra. Unfortunately, the Galra Empire had upgraded their firewalls and there was no getting through them. They probably were tired of Pidge always hacking into their system and decided to do something against it. And, unfortunately for her and the Coalition, it worked pretty well.

 

“Pidge! We’re finally getting through the enemies. Where are you?” Shiro asked.

 

“I’m in one of the control rooms. I got to the first one I found to try and hack into their system from there. I’m sending you the way to get there,” she said, playing with the small digital device on her wrist.

 

“We received it,” Keith said.

 

“OK, Hunk, Keith and I will go to the prisoner’s cells and take out as many Galras as we can while we wait for your move, Pidge. Lance, you go to her and protect her,” Shiro ordered.

 

“Roger that!” Lance said.

 

Pidge couldn’t help the happy feeling in her chest. It was stupid maybe, but even during missions she wanted to be by his side. Fight with him. Win with him. He may not have been the best fighter, but he was good at team work and was an excellent shot. She remembered the time when she got annoyed because he called himself “Sharpshooter”. She was a really crappy friend. At least, she was changing. That’s something she took pride in now. She was different and her heart was too. She was in love and things seemed clearer and happier to her now.

 

She didn’t stay lost in her thoughts really long, still tapping and trying in vain to breach their freaking indestructible firewalls. Suddenly, there was movement behind her. At first, she thought it might be Lance, but the steps behind her sounded heavy and… were coming to her too fast. Blessed her fast reflexes, she dodged just in time as a giant sword fell toward her. She dropped to the ground, her heart racing awfully fast. It was a Galra General. What was she doing here? It wasn’t an important enough place for her to be there. Unless, they had noticed her trying to breach their firewalls and wanted to stop her. That was logic and wise, but now Pidge was alone against her. No matter how she looked at it, Pidge didn’t have much chance by herself. So, the best she could do for now was to defend as best she could until Lance arrived.

 

“Hi there, little Green. I hope I’m not interrupting something,” the Galra woman said, smiling maniacally.

 

Pidge’s eyes went to the computer and saw that her opponent’s sword had completely destroyed it. She would have to find another one and restart from scratch. Awesome.

 

“Well, yeah actually,” she replied, getting up, ready to fight… or more like defend as best she could.

 

Her opponent grinned and attacked again. Pidge dodged easily, but the Galra General had predicted it. A large hand hit her on the side and Pidge was propelled on the computers on her right. She fell hard on them and they broke under her, sending electric shocks all over her body. She stifled a cry, trying to stand up and continue fighting, but her limbs weren’t moving like she wanted them to. So much for defence… She fell to the ground, still hurt and disabled by the hit and the shocks. The Galra General was walking to her when Pidge saw movement behind her opponent. Lance.

 

He had heard loud noises coming from Pidge’s location and had run to it as fast he could. When he arrived at the room, he saw with horror that Pidge was on the ground in front of broken computers from which electric sparks escaped. A Galra General was walking to her. His eyes met Pidge’s and there was fear, but also hope in hers. He didn’t waste time and shot at the Galra General. His first shot got her right in the shoulder. She stumbled forward and turned to him right away, dodging the second and third shots with frightening speed. She then started toward him.

 

“No! Lance!” Pidge said, trying to stand up, knowing that he also didn’t stand a chance against her alone.

 

He kept on shooting, but she was fast and in only three big strides she was in front of him, a big psycho smile on her face. And suddenly a big sword was trusted inside him. His eyes were wide in surprise and Pidge yelled in agony, as if she had been the one impaled.

 

“No! Lance! No… No!” she screamed, hardly standing up and running to him, stumbling ungracefully every three steps.

 

Tears were running down her cheeks and she was hardly breathing. The Galra General turned to her with a strangely angry look, ready to end the Green paladin too. Pidge couldn’t care less in that moment. The only thing on her mind was Lance and the growing sorrow in her heart. She had been warned that Lance might not have as long a future as her or the others, and yet she still hadn’t been able to prevent this. The Galra General’s blade was falling on her quickly and Pidge knew there was no escaping now. She would be joining Lance soon.

 

But, all of a sudden, a shot crossed the room on her right and hit the Galra General right in the head. She dropped to the ground, unmoving. Pidge fell to her knees in front of the fallen Galra General and the fading impaled hologram standing a few feet past her corpse. It took her a few ticks to regain her breath and comprehend that it hadn’t been Lance. Her eyes turned to her right and she saw him, across the room. He looked scared and shocked.

 

“Pidge…” Lance breathed.

 

Time seemed to stop then. She stood back up, more stable now. She walked quickly to him and he did the same, his weapon disappearing back into his belt. They both took off their helmets, dropped them to the ground mindlessly and met halfway.

 

Their body moved on their own then. Naturally, instinctively… Pidge passed her hands around Lance’s neck and he took her jaw in a decisive, but caring way. Their lips connected and electricity coursed through their whole body. It wasn’t painful like the electrical shocks Pidge had felt dobashes ago, it was sweet and exhilarating. She was fascinated by it. She liked it.

 

Lance had never felt like this before. It wasn’t his first kiss, or even his first love, but it all felt so sincere and… right, like it was meant to be, like she was the one. He knew he had feelings for her, he had known for a while now, but now he was sure of it. When he had seen her in such anguish at his faked death and running to hers recklessly, tears streaming down her cheeks, he had felt pain in his chest and also a deep love. She truly cared about him. But he had been scared, or more like completely terrified, when she had just run to his hologram without thinking about her own safety. Fortunately, he had reacted fast enough and killed the Galra General. He didn’t like killing, it made him sick just thinking about it, but to save Pidge… he would do anything.

 

Now, in this peaceful loving moment, they were finally opening up their hearts and exposing their feelings and love shamelessly. They had wanted to confess for weeks now, but it simply took a moment of pure fear to give them the push they needed. They had been so scared to lose the other, and now the relief of it all was deeply intoxicating. They were both alive and mostly unhurt… And they were both completely in love with the other. There was nothing more than the two of them together in that instant. They wished it could last longer.

 

They finally separated. Even if they still stayed in the other’s embrace for a few ticks, smiling fondly to the other.

 

“Pidge… I…” he started.

 

“I love you, Lance!” she admitted then, determination in her eyes and cheeks rosy.

 

He laughed softly, amused by her reaction and the way she had confessed. She was about to get mad, when he spoke up.

 

“I love you too, Pidgey,” he confessed as well.

 

She was so happy to hear these words escape Lance’s mouth. It felt like for the first time in her life her heart was whole. She never thought she had felt like something was missing until then.

 

Lance felt warm inside, like he wasn’t as much homesick anymore, as if he might have found a piece of home right there, in this moment, and that this little piece of heartwarming affection would come to become his new home in the future, with love and care and time.

 

Suddenly, Pidge’s eyes became full of wonder.

 

“You used the hologram program I installed into your Paladin gear!” she said happily.

 

“Figured it’d be useful, so I trained with it,” he admitted proudly. “How was I? Awesome, right?”

 

He had his usual cocky air and Pidge remembered Lance’s attack scheme.

 

“You scared me…” she said, sulking now.

 

Lance was surprised by her reaction for a tick, but then recalled how heartbroken she had been when his hologram had been impaled by the Galra’s sword. He delicately lifted her chin with his hand and her eyes turned back to his. He had an apologetic smile on his lips.

 

“I’m sorry, Pidgey, but at least everything worked out fine! And you’re safe… That’s all that matters right now,” he explained.

 

She smiled back and felt her cheeks blush even more than they were. Oh God, she loved him so much.

 

Lance picked up his helmet from the ground and Pidge got hers back too.

 

“…idge? Lance?! Please guys, answer!” They heard Hunk cry over the coms. “Shiro, what if… What if… I think I’m gonna be sick.”

 

“Hunk, calm down. Panicking won’t help. Pidge? Lance? Are you OK?” Shiro asked, his voice sounding anxious even if he tried to remain composed, like the good leader he was.

 

Well, that had been really stupid on the duo’s part. Dropping their helmets and kissing in the middle of an important mission…. Really smart. But oh well, there was no going back, and, honestly, neither of them would want to go back anyway.

 

“Yeah, we’re OK Shiro. Sorry we were… busy with something,” Pidge answered, crossing gaze with Lance who smiled, amused.  

 

“I’d say we’re even more than OK,” Lance added joyfully.

 

“Oh my God! You guys are alright! I can’t believe you scared us like that again!” Hunk yelled over the coms.

 

“I’m glad you two are OK. Can you continue the mission?” Shiro asked.

 

“Yes, we’re just gonna have to find another room with computers to work on. This one has been completely destroyed,” Pidge explained with an annoyed tone.

 

“OK. We’re good to continue as well,” Shiro said. “Lance, stay with her and cover her.”

 

“Understood, Shiro! You can count on me to protect her,” he said, leaning down to put a small chaste kiss on her lips.

 

She kissed him back. She liked the feeling of his lips on hers and the love he didn’t hide anymore in his eyes.

 

“By the way, Keith is on his way to your location, so he’ll help cover Pidge too while she hacks into the system,” Shiro said.

 

“Already there,” Keith answered then. “Guys, you won’t believe what I just saw,” he added teasingly.

 

Pidge and Lance’s eyes turned to the door where Keith was standing. He had an amused smile on his face. Lance looked annoyed by Keith’s presence, but that was not unusual. They were both like brothers, getting on each other’s nerves and always acting like they hated each other, but in fact really caring for the other.

 

“What? Did they finally kiss?” Hunk asked then. “I read their diaries and…”

 

“Hunk!” Lance and Pidge yelled in unison, both suddenly completely red in embarrassment.

 

“Yeah, they kissed,” Keith answered. “You were right Shiro, they are really ‘close’ now.”

 

“What the…” Pidge started, annoyed too now.

 

Keith was also like a brother to her, but she usually enjoyed the other teen’s presence. However, this whole situation was really embarrassing.

 

“Now, I’m really happy for the both of you, Pidge and Lance, but may I remind you all that you have a mission to carry out,” Allura told them from the Castle.

 

“Yes, Allura’s right. Let’s focus on the mission for now,” Shiro added.

 

Pidge and Lance smiled at each other with fondness one last time before fully getting back to their duty as paladins.

 

From then on, their couple grew stronger and stronger. Their feelings never fell, even when they fought. It was always for stupidities and they made up really easily. They could be pretty stubborn sometimes and they still had their differences, but nevertheless their love was true and deep. They would fight to make things right, even against their own obstinacy. Sometimes, Lance felt like Pidge liked her technological devices more than him, and other times, Pidge found that Lance was still acting like a “lover boy,” standing out and attracting aliens too much for her liking. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Pidge with all his heart, he just loved the attention. But they would talk and care about the other’s feelings and find a way to have a healthy balanced couple's life, even far in space fighting against purple aliens and always meeting new people and discovering new things.

 

In this infinity and with this adventurous lifestyle, they had found love and would never ever give up on it.

 

Not even through hardship, war and pain.

 

And possibly not even after death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who leave Kudos and comments! :)
> 
> More chapters will be out soon!


	7. Chapter 7 - Be Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear readers!
> 
> This chapter is a roller coaster of emotions! 
> 
> I loved writing it! I wish I would have gone into more details and all, but I didn't expect this fic to be this long so... 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Thanks!!

_I guess that will be a job for Mrs. Blue alone. I suppose my death put a lot of pressure on her shoulders…_

**[About 5 Phoebs Later]**

“No!” Pidge cried, breaking Lance’s heart.

 

She was leaning over the body of her father. They were there to save him. They were supposed to get him out of here, bring him back to Earth, to his wife, to his family. Pidge and Matt were supposed to get their father back. But the Galra General in charge of the mining planet had seen them coming. He had had intel of them coming for Sam Holt. So, he had led them into this trap. It was meant to kill at least one of the siblings. But Pidge and Matt had been saved just in time by their father using the last of his strength to protect them. He had sacrificed himself for them. And now, Lance was looking at the love of his life and her brother saying their goodbyes to their dying father.

 

It hurt him to see them in so much despair, to see them crying and wailing has Sam’s life was slipping away right before them.

 

“Dad… Dad, please…” Pidge pleaded, one of his bloody hands in hers.

 

Sam looked at her with fondness, understanding and pride.

 

“Tell your mother… I loved her,”

 

His gaze went to his son on the other side. Sam put a trembling hand on his son’s head.

 

“I’m so… proud of you two,” he murmured.

 

Sam then looked at Lance and made a small sign with his hand for him to get closer. Lance went beside Pidge, hesitant, and put his arm around her shoulders before his gaze met Sam’s again.

 

“You take… care of her… OK?” Sam breathed.

 

“I promise I will,” Lance said, the emotion forming a lump in his throat.

 

He might have never met the man before, but Lance knew deep down that he was an incredible father. He had raised two amazing children who could do the impossible if they put their mind into it and he clearly loved them with all his heart. Unfortunately, there was no saving Sam now. With the wound he had, he certainly had only a few ticks left to live.

 

Lance was glad to have at least met him in his last moments.

 

Sam smiled softly. He looked at his sorrowful children, and then at the sky.

 

“I love… you,” Sam said as he let out his last breath and closed his eyes slowly.

 

Pidge let out an agonizing cry and Matt called for his father a few times before he realized it was useless.

 

Sam was gone.

 

Lance hugged Pidge and she welcomed his arms gratefully. He stroked her back gently and rocked them slowly while she let out all the pain and suffering this loss caused her.

 

The other members of Team Voltron joined them soon after. Shiro let a few tears roll down his cheeks before he joined Matt to comfort him. The rest of the team let them have their moment, and offered to get back to the Castle and organize proper funerals for Sam Holt. It was one of the saddest days in their entire life.

 

A few quintents later, Earth-like funerals took place in the Castle. Everyone was dressed in black for the occasion. Sam and Matt both said their farewells with deep words they had prepared. Shiro added a few words to honour him as well.

 

After that, they incinerated Sam’s body and kept the ashes in a beautiful urn for when they would come back home.

 

Pidge took her father’s death pretty hard. Lance didn’t know what to say or what to do exactly, so he remained mostly silent and supported her only by his presence. He wished he had the words to make it all better, he usually had, but not now. Nothing he could say would help her feel better. He had only a small feeling of the agony it was to lose a loved one. Never really experienced it, but had a good idea. When he had seen the Galra General a few Phoebs ago almost kill Pidge in front of his eyes… Yeah, death was an awful inexorable thing.

 

He never forgot the promise he had made to Sam, and respected it until his last breath.

 

—

_Stay strong, Beautiful, I know you’ll be a great mom._

 

**[About 2 Phoebs Later]**

 

It was after another tough battle.

 

They were all exhausted, so the team had decided to all go to bed right away. Pidge and Lance were both silent, just wanting to go to their respective rooms, take a shower then meet up into Lance’s room and fall asleep all cuddled up. But, as they were walking to their room, Pidge stopped suddenly and grabbed him by the collar to kiss him. He was surprised at first, but didn’t resist. He kissed her back and passed a hand in the small of her back. After a long passionate moment, Pidge stopped kissing him and whispered in his hears.

 

“What about a shower together?”

 

Lance became completely red, knowing that this was an invitation for something more intimate than what they were used to. During the past 7 phoebs, Lance had always tried to respect Pidge’s pace on that matter. They were cuddling and kissing every time they could, sometimes it became pretty sensual, but they had never done anything really. It might be because they were both inexperienced and didn’t want to mess things up between them. Also, Pidge was still young.

 

But Pidge felt like she was ready now. She was almost 17 years old now. She had changed physically over the past year, her hair was longer, and her hips and chest had grown a bit. She was also starting to be more mindful of her body’s desires… And they screamed for Lance. She didn’t need over-the-top romance, and didn’t want to wait for a ‘special moment’ or something like that. They were sweaty and tired, but she didn’t care. She wanted Lance now, and she knew he wanted her too.

 

Lance didn’t wait to bring her to his room. Once in, they started kissing again, even more passionately. Their hands were both getting more adventurous, and soon they were stripping out of their paladin gears. Lance’s hands wandered on Pidge’s breast and she let out a soft moan, involuntarily, or maybe a bit voluntarily, encouraging Lance to keep going.

 

Lance was overwhelmed by Pidge’s excitement. It was the first time in his life that he was letting his physical pleasure take such control over his body. And he liked it. A lot.

 

Soon enough, they were completely naked. Pidge caressed Lance’s bare chest with her fingers, taking in every curve of his muscles. He had a slender body, but being a paladin had helped him develop muscles as well, so he wasn’t really skinny, and Pidge couldn’t deny that she liked it. Feeling his naked skin pressed against hers revivified all the pleasure that filled her body in that moment.

 

Lance was kissing her everywhere and enjoying getting her all flushed. She was beautiful, completely exposed for only him to see. She was more than he deserved. She was perfect in his eyes. Her chest, her small frame, her soft skin and her lovely lips. He couldn’t get enough of her, and it felt even more intense in this moment. So, he led her to the shower.

 

Their first time was a mix of deep passion, clumsiness, awkwardness and, most of all, love. It wasn’t like in the movies or even how they thought it would be, but it was still perfect to the both of them.

 

And the more they did it, the more they loved it.

 

—

 

_And, to my son… life is a gift and what really matters is that you enjoy it to the fullest. Fall in love with life itself, and make it an incredible adventure!_

**[6 Decaphoebs Later]**

“Pidge!” Lance yelled, worried, as he entered the infirmary. “Are you okay, Beautiful? What’s going on?”

 

Pidge looked at him in surprise. She thought he would be busy enough helping Hunk with some mechanical stuff regarding their Lions that she could go see Coran without him knowing of it. It’s not that she wanted to hide things from her boyfriend, but she needed to. Unfortunately, someone has told him she was here, and she would punch the person who did once she found out.

 

Lance was truly worried though. Pidge was never sick and hardly complained even when she got seriously hurt during missions. She was one tough young woman. So, when Keith had told him that she had gone to the infirmary, he had run there right away.

 

“I’m good, Love, don’t worry,” she tried.

 

“Well, I’d say you two are more than good,” Coran told them with a joyful expression.

 

Now Lance was confused, and Pidge…. Pidge wanted to curse any god, or all-powerful being for Coran’s timing. Really, couldn’t he have waited a few more minutes? Just so she could convince Lance to go away. This situation was a mess.

 

The both of them had been together for more than 5 decaphoebs now. They were still deeply in love and were both certain that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. They were a stronger couple than they ever thought they would become.

 

Lance had become quite the handyman of the team. He could help anyone if they needed it. And his shooting skills? He could use a variety of guns perfectly now. He didn’t miss a target anymore. Physically, he had grown more muscular, and masculine. He shaved his newly appeared beard every two days. He had gained a small scar on the side of his face during a tough battle that had left him stranded for almost three quintents without access to the medical care needed to prevent the wound from leaving a scar. He liked to show it off though, saying it made him look badass. He also had shorter hair on the sides of his head. Pidge really liked his appearance, he was really her type, and maybe she also had influenced him to look like that a bit.

 

Pidge on her part had grown her hair long again. She didn’t wear the glasses anymore and was taller now, even if she remained the smallest of the group. She was a woman now, that was for sure. She was still petite, but the way she stood, walked, talked and acted was more feminine and confident. She had been influenced by Allura a lot without noticing it, and now she looked as strong and beautiful as her, even if Lance would say that she was the most beautiful person on this ship and in the entire universe. Yeah, Lance was really intense when he complimented her, but she liked it because he seemed to really believe it.

 

Anyway, back to the present. Pidge was in trouble.

 

“Congratulations to you both, you are pregnant,” Coran announced joyfully.

 

They both stayed silent for a few terribly long ticks.

 

Lance didn’t expect it at all, but it was… it was making him so happy. It was like he had been waiting to hear these words all his life, as if he was meant to have a family of his own one day. As if his destiny had never been to become a paladin of Voltron, but a father. He thought being in love with Pidge was the best feeling ever, but knowing that he would have a child had awakened something even more wonderful in him.

 

“We’re gonna have a child… a mini-us,” Lance murmured, with an happy but still lightly scared tone. “I’m gonna be a dad!” he added, ecstatic now.

 

Pidge though was completely shocked, and not in the good way. She remembered even after all these years that… that Lance would die before his first child was born. That meant that Lance had only a few months left until then. She couldn’t accept that. He had become the most important person in her life. He was her lover, her best friend, her support, her protector even, always caring about her, whether it was psychologically or physically… She needed him. She couldn’t let him die. And that news wasn’t a good one because of what terrible fate it promised.

 

When Lance’s bright eyes and wide smile turned to her, she couldn’t handle the sight. So, she turned her face towards the ground and closed her eyes. She knew that what she was going to say would hurt him badly.  

 

“I don’t want it,” she said then.

 

In that moment, the room was filled with complete silence.

 

“What? What do you mean, Pidgey?” Lance asked, and his tone was just as she had expected she would find in his eyes, full of hurt and sadness.

 

“I’m a paladin of Voltron, Lance. I can’t be pregnant until we defeat Zarkon,” she explained, finally looking at him with determination in her eyes.

 

She regretted it instantly as his expression was far worse than what she had expected. She wanted to take it all back, to tell him that she wanted the baby so much too, that she already loved him, that they would be great parents… But she couldn’t, because she wanted Lance to be there in the future, to be there for their child and her.

 

“But Pidge… We could maybe think about it? I mean, we could find a replacement to pilot Green or…” Lance started, trying to find suitable solutions to convince her to change her mind.

 

“Lance, I made my decision,” Pidge told him.

 

“But…”

 

“Lance. Please stop,” she demanded, voice louder, she really couldn’t handle hearing his hurt voice anymore.

 

Lance remained there a few minutes, not knowing what to do and terrible emotions grew inside his chest. He felt it tight in his throat as his eyes started watering dangerously. He left the room without a word.

 

Pidge started crying as soon as he was out, she didn’t care if Coran was there to witness it. It pained her too much. She didn’t want to make that choice. She wanted to keep their ‘mini-them’ so much.

 

“May I ask why you would make such a decision if it saddens you so much?” Coran asked in a caring tone.

 

In that moment, with the overwhelming emotions she was feeling and the pressure of this heavy untold secret she had kept all these years, she felt the need to talk to someone, and Coran was there so….

 

“You remember when Lance and I went to the future?” she started.

 

“Of course, I do, it was quite the event,” the Altean man replied. “What about it?”

 

Pidge told him everything she remembered and explained all her reasoning that led to the painful decision she had made regarding her baby. Coran listened to her the whole time, not putting in any comment, just trying to understand the situation to better help her afterwards.

 

“I see. It is a rather complicated situation. May I ask you something?” he offered, and Pidge nodded in response. “I recall you saying that future Allura and I told you that nothing could change his fate. So, what if you abort and Lance still loses his life in the months to come?”

 

Coran’s words reached her instantly. He was right. Maybe… Maybe even with all her efforts and sacrifices Lance would still die.

 

“I would lose both him and our child…” she murmured, the realization wounding her heart deeply.

 

“I fear so. What do you wish to do now, Number 5?” Coran asked.

 

“I need to talk to Lance. Could you keep this a secret for now, please?” she said, standing up.

 

“Of course!” he said.

 

She thanked him and left the room. It still scared her, but she couldn’t risk losing them both. Just as she exited the room, she came face to face with Keith. He looked like he was waiting for her. As soon as she laid eyes on him she knew there was going to be another person on this secret. Over the years, Keith had developed his senses to surpass those of normal humans, thanks to his Galra genes. Even behind closed doors, he could hear people talking clearly if he concentrated a little bit.

 

“Lance will die?” he asked, serious.

 

Another thing was… Keith and Lance had become like brothers. They were really close to each other now and they counted on each other either as fighting partners or as friends. Sometimes, it even made Pidge jealous, but she was happy that their relation had come so far. Oh, they still had their childish competitions sometimes, but it was always really just for fun.

 

“That’s what future Coran and Allura told us,” she answered, sadness passing through her features for a quick moment.

 

Keith put a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. He looked like he was trying to hide the fact that this news affected him, but there was a solid determination in his eyes that brought her some sort of reassurance instantly.

 

“I’ll do anything I can to prevent it, I promise,” he said then, voice unwavering.

 

Normally, she would’ve made fun of him for being so serious and dramatic, but it was a meaningful moment for the both of them. They both wanted to protect someone they truly cared about.

 

“And… Keep the baby, you’ll make a great mom,” he added with a small embarrassed smile before leaving.

 

She smiled back and put a caring hand on her still flat belly.

 

Yeah… Lance and her would be great parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.s.: I'm really proud of this chapter's title, it's really meaningful. Guess why! ;)


	8. Chapter 8 - Family Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers!
> 
> Here's a super fluffy chapter :)! 
> 
> Pidge and Lance's love is strong, no matter the difficulties and uncertainties. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! There'll be one last chapter before the end. I'll make a happy one and a sad one to please everyone (myself included) :)
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments :D!
> 
> Thanks!!

_And share it with a few good friends and a significant other, like I did. I promise, you won’t regret it._

 

Pidge had search every little places Lance liked to go to in the Castle. She was a bit annoyed, but also worried. If Lance had hidden somewhere so unlikely for her to find him, he must have been really upset. But she was pretty stubborn. For quiznack’s sake, she had found her brother in freaking space at the othe side of the universe, there was no way she wouldn’t find him in this Castle. Hunk, Allura and Shiro hadn’t seen him for a while. So, she went to Green’s hangar, she had already searched Blue’s hangar, and obviously hadn’t found him there.

 

Finally! He was there. She felt relief and some kind of pride. Nobody could hide from her! Though, Lance wasn’t hiding. He was in front of Green who, strangely enough, was leaning over him, its mouth close to him. He had a somewhat peaceful smile and one of his hand was touching Green’s nose.

 

“Lance, can I talk to you?” She asked, even though she didn’t mean it as a question.

 

“Pidgey… Do you really love me?” he asked before she could continue talking, his gaze remaining on Green, as if he was scared of meeting Pidge’s.

 

“What?! Of course, I love you! We’ve been together for years now, you dumbass!” She replied, angry at his question.  

 

His eyes went to the ground as a happy smile appeared on his lips. It warmed her heart to see that, contrarily to what she had expected, he didn’t look really upset anymore. She wondered why, because he had all the reasons to be sad and angry at her. Before she could say anything else, Lance walked to her and took her hands in his and started talking.  He looked serious, but his gaze was full of love.

 

“Pidgey, I understand your decision. I don’t like it, but I love you, and having a child is really important… if you’re not ready, then neither am I.”

 

Suddenly, he was on one knee in front of her. He took a small box from one of his old jacket’s pocket and opened it to show a beautiful ring. It had strange patterns in it, it looked to have a tech style, no big stone or anything that could interfere with her daily life as a paladin. She loved it…

 

“I want to spend my life with you and I’ll wait until you’re ready. So, do you want to be my space wife?” he asked, completely surprising her.

 

Pidge stayed shocked for a few long ticks before she got down on her knees too, her eyes watery and a big smile lighting up her face. She took his face in her hands.

 

“Lance… I’m gonna keep the baby,” She said, and she swore she had never seen his eyes so bright. “And, yes. Definitely. I want to be your wife, or space wife!” she added with a little laugh.

 

As he stood up, Lance lifted her off her feet in a big hug ending up with a tender kiss, both enjoying every bit of pure happiness and love they shared in that moment, so deep that unshed tears of joy were pooling in their eyes. Once back on her feet, they laughed lightly as they pulled away from their kiss a few ticks later. Lance then took her hand and slid the ring around her finger. It fit perfectly.

 

“So… We’re really going to be a family,” he said as if he couldn’t believe it.

 

“Yes, Lance, you’re going to have a son,” she assured him.

 

“A son?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s going to be a boy,” she replied, confident.

 

“Ok then, Mrs. Psychic, a boy it’ll be!” Lance agreed, amused.

 

“Nah… Call me Mrs. Blue now,” she told him, showing him the ring around her finger.

 

Green stood up and roared then, as if Pidge’s Lion was jealous. The couple laughed at its reaction.

 

“Oh my God! I can’t stay out of this any longer, guys!” Hunk cried, getting out of his hiding spot with everyone else.

 

They had spied on them, but neither Lance and Pidge could be angry at them, they were too happy for that. While Hunk hugged them tight, the others joined them and congratulated them on the good news they had learned. It soon transformed into a group hug of too emotional people.

 

Lance and Pidge were glad to have their space family supporting them this way.

 

It felt like maybe everything would really be fine.

 

-

 

_Also, learn from your mistakes, respect people who are respectful, and care about others and also about yourself._

**[5 Phoebs Later]**

Lance was nervous, his hands were shaking, he hadn’t slept well the night before… He was a mess, but at least he looked stunning. Yeah, Allura had some crazy alien make up product that had made miracles against his dark circles. He liked his skin clear and natural usually, but today was special. Today was the best day ever, though the day he had learned that Pidge was pregnant and also proposed to her was pretty much equal for now.

 

About three phoebs prior, they had decided to marry before Pidge gave birth to their child. Everyone had also agreed that it was a good idea, especially since Pidge had requested to come back to Earth for the remainder of her pregnancy, since battles in space would be too dangerous for their baby.

 

When Pidge and Matt had seen their mom again, they had been crying for a long time, thankful to the universe that they were finally reunited. Unfortunately, they also had to tell her that her husband would not come back home. Lance had been there to witness the incredible joy they shared change for sorrow for a too long moment. It was supposed to be a moment of happiness, but it hadn’t been completely. At least, the upbeat mood had come back when Pidge had introduced Lance to her and announced that she was pregnant and would be getting married in a few months.

 

When Lance had seen his family again, it was the best. His big family had been there to welcome him home and a party had been organized, since he had called before coming home. The call had been essential. He was already a crying mess after the call, so he probably wouldn’t have been functional at all for like vargas if he hadn’t. It reminded him of how his mother would tell him to put water on the back of his neck before going swimming, so he wouldn’t have a thermal choc. Well, that call had been the water on his neck, and seeing them had been like swimming. It had been awesome! Her mother had made garlic knots and had been so happy to see her son again and learn that he was going to be a husband and a dad in a near future.

 

Both their families, even if Pidge’s was way smaller, were there for their marriage. Keith was Lance’s best man and Allura was Pidge’s maid of honour. Hunk was in charge of the buffet, Coran of the arrangements and Shiro acted as Pidge’s father in Samuel’s place. Shiro had teared up at the honour, which was quite special.

 

Then, he saw her, coming down the path leading to the place on the beach by his family’s home where they had decided to organize this wonderful event. She was gorgeous, alluring, totally out of this world… with her long elegant white dress that fell delicately down her body and over her already big belly. Her hair was up and she had a blue flower by her ear and light make up. He couldn’t get his eyes away from her.

 

When she finally reached him, Shiro gave her a hug and gave him her hand. Lance hardly smiled at Shiro, not out of respect for the man, just because he was totally entranced by his future wife in that moment. He was so happy to have such a beautiful and strong woman as his lover. Sometimes, he really thought he didn’t deserve her, but instead of feeling down because of it, he just considered himself really _really_ lucky. In fact, he felt like the luckiest man in the whole universe.

 

And as she smiled so brightly at him, he could see that she felt the same way towards him.

 

He was sure now, he would love her with all his heart until he drew his last breath.

 

-

_Brush your teeth every day, take care of your skin and don’t go to sleep too late._

**[2 Phoebs Later]**

“It’ll probably be the most important battle we ever had, and hopefully the last one,” Lance told her.

 

He knew Pidge wouldn’t like it, but the more he talked, the more he saw desperation grow in her eyes. She looked almost terrified, and it hurt him. But they had to do this. He had to make sure his son would live in a universe safe from the Galra Empire’s rule. Earth had been secure for the past thousands of years, but Zarkon had reached too close to everyone’s liking. So, they had no choice but to fight before it was too late. Lance’s family, Pidge and her family, Hunk’s family… They all lived on Earth somewhat peacefully. They had a chance to protect them, and that’s what he planned on doing.

 

Still he knew, that fighting without Pidge would make her angry. Matt had replaced her for the time being, but it was not the same. They were way better when she was there, fighting by their side.

 

She stood up. “You can’t,” she breathed, her voice full of fear, her angry eyes fixing the ground.

 

He stood up too and took her face in his hands, lifting her head so their eyes would meet.

 

“Hey, relax, it’ll be OK. It’ll be a difficult battle, but we’ll make it through, like always. And with my awesome sharpshooter skills, there’s no way we’ll lose…” he started with his usual overconfident attitude.

 

She had seen through him instantly. He had tried, but they had been together for 6 decaphoebs now. She had seen all sides of him and knew that he acted this way often to hide how insecure and scared he felt.

 

“Don’t.” She interrupted him. “Please, don’t do this. Find another way. I don’t want… I don’t want to lose you,” she pleaded.

 

And that was really uncharacteristic of her to react this way. Yes, she could be scared and emotional, but she believed in Lance’s skills. Now, she looked way too frightened.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked her, but she remained silent. “Tell me Pidge, what’s really going on? You now you can tell me everything, right?”

 

She could tell him everything else than that. It felt like if she told him, it would inevitably happen. She had to talk with Keith.    

 

“I just… I don’t want to lose you. Especially… because I’ll give birth to our little Samuel in only three months. I don’t want our family to miss a member,” she explained.

 

They had decided to name their son Samuel, in honour of her late father. Lance had been the one to offer it, feeling like it was a good way to pay his respect to him, and it had touched her, so she had agreed.

 

Pidge’s words reached Lance’s heart, but he wouldn’t change his mind. He had to protect them, he had to fight.

 

“I’m sorry, Beautiful…” he said with an apologizing look, kissing her tenderly. “I have to go now. The team is waiting.”

 

“Please, come back to me,” she pleaded.

 

“Of course, I will. Can’t stay away from my awesome wife for too long or else other men will try to woo you, and I’m definitely not letting that happen!” He replied with a beaming smile, but still sad eyes.

 

He was lying to her, not in a mean way, but because he wanted to reassure her at any cost even if there really wasn’t any certainty that he would make it out of this battle. But he would surely fight with all his might to make it back to her and their little Samuel… to make it back home.

 

He dropped down a bit and kissed her belly.

 

“Daddy loves you,” he told his unborn son.

 

Pidge smiled softly, even though tears were streaming down her face now.

 

“You two are really cute. You remind me of myself, Katie, when your father went on missions in space,” Pidge’s mother, Colleen, told them as she entered the living room.

 

She had been in the kitchen doing dishes or something else, leaving the couple in peace for Lance to explain the situation with Voltron and the war. Lance had been grateful for the alone time they got. He liked Pidge’s mother a lot, though. She was as kind, loving and strong as he had pictured her.

 

Pidge smiled, and he saw that his wife had taken the comment as a compliment. He did as well. She had compared him to her husband, and Lance believed that he was an admirable man and a great father.

 

“It’s always a pleasure to see you, Ma’am,” he said to Colleen.

 

“The pleasure is mine, Lance. She’s such a handful when you’re not here,” she said, teasing her daughter.

 

“Mom!” Pidge complained again.

 

Lance laughed and put a small kiss on his wife’s cheek.

 

“I have to go now,” he informed her. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Be careful, Lancey,” she said as they shared one last kiss and a long worried look. “Oh, wait! Send Keith here, I have something to tell him!” she told him as he left.

 

“Keith? Okay…” he agreed, a bit confused.

 

Keith and Pidge were good friends, like siblings now, but still to ask to see him specifically was weird. Now that he thought about it, Keith had also objected to this mission without valid reasons. That’s when Lance truly realized that Pidge and Keith were hiding something and that most likely wasn’t good news for their team and him.

 

But there wasn’t much to do at this point without true proof that things would go inexorably wrong.

 

He just had to do anything he could to protect his wife and his son. 

 

-

_I love you my son, even if I won’t have the chance to meet you. And I love you all, Team Voltron, Mrs. Blue and my family._

 

“I tried, really, but their arguments were strong and I didn’t want to tell them your secret. Coran tried too, but there just wasn’t anything we could do. And Lance was really hyped about it, so it didn’t help at all,” Keith explained.

 

“There’s really nothing we can do?” she asked, desperate.

 

Keith felt bad. He wanted to stop this mission and all, but there was nothing helpful he could do. Even if he threatened not to participate in this mission, Lance would pilot Red in his stead and Allura would take Blue. They were stuck. Their only way out would be Pidge’s secret, but even then it might just create conflict amongst them at this point. His silence was all the answer Pidge needed and he saw when despair really started eating her alive. So, he put his hands on her shoulders to get her attention.

 

“I’ll do everything I can, I already promised you that. I won’t let him die without a fight,” he assured her.

 

She seemed unsure for a long moment, but his eyes remained full of determination and confidence.

 

“Thanks, Keith. Really, thank you so much,” she said finally, a small smile forming on her lips and her shoulders relaxing.  “And, by the way, you’ll make a great godfather,” she told him.

 

“What?” he asked, surprised by the news.

 

“Matt, Lance and I agreed to ask you to be our first son’s godfather. You’re like a brother to us three, and we thought you might like to have a true family connection with someone. What do you think?” she asked.

 

He couldn’t speak for a few long ticks. It was… the best honour he had ever been given, even being part of Voltron didn’t make him has proud and happy it seemed. He would be Samuel’s godfather.

 

“Pidge… I would love to!” he agreed with tears in his eyes, hugging her.

 

Yeah, the Loner, the emo, even if Pidge still teased him with these nicknames after all these years, couldn’t help but hug her and shed a few happy tears. He was so thankful to them to make him a member of their growing family.

 

“Well, try to look as surprised when Lance tells you, because he’ll sulk for days if he knows I’ve already told you,” she warned him.

 

“Noted,” he answered with a small smile. “I should go now. Thank you again.”

 

“OK. You too, be careful and come back alive please,” she told him.

 

“See ya later, Pidge,” he told her and left.

 

He would make sure they succeed in their next battle.

 

And bring Lance back home to his family. 

 

To their family. 


	9. Chapter 9 - Dying Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> It's almost the end! So, here's a super langsty and sad fanfic. 
> 
> I'll post the two possible endings probably next Saturday or Sunday. 
> 
> Hope you'll like this chapter! 
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos! They are always really appreciated :) 
> 
> Thanks!!

_Thanks for being part of my life! It was great…_

**[A Few Quintents Later]**

 

Keith opened his eyes, feeling dizzy, confused and hurt. His head throbbed painfully. His vision was still blurry and there was an annoying ringing in his ears. What had happened?

 

Oh, that’s right…

 

Voltron was down.

 

Zarkon had used some kind of new cannon that had a similar effect as the komar at first and an explosive reaction after. They had been attacked and drained of their energy relentlessly until they couldn’t take it anymore. Voltron had fallen, crashed to the nearest inhabited planet, their Lions separated and no longer responsive. Red was on its side, Keith realized. Then horror filled him as he looked outside. Hunk and Matt were unconscious by Hunk’s Lion, the closest to Keith’s. A little farther, Shiro was exiting his with desperation in his eyes, but fell face to the ground as soon as he was completely outside. He saw Shiro’s mouth open wide, screaming something he couldn’t hear, before losing consciousness as well. Keith turned his eyes where Shiro’s gaze had been fixed.

 

Lance.

 

Lance was there, Bayard activated as Zarkon was walking towards him. Lance had determination in his eyes, but also pain. He was probably hurt too, but he was still facing Zarkon all by himself.

 

No.

 

No!

 

Lance couldn’t win on his own, not against Zarkon. He would die, as Pidge had predicted, and Keith would be helpless to save his best friend, his brother. So, Keith fought against all the pain he could feel and stood up. At least, nothing seemed worrying for now. His head hurt and he was dizzy, but he could deal with that. There was no way it would prevent him from going to Lance’s aid.

 

“Lance! Lance, don’t fight him alone! I’m coming to help you!” Keith screamed in the coms.

 

“Mullet… Ain’t I happy to hear your voice! But… hum… you better hurry, Buddy. I don’t think I can ask him to wait for you, you know,” Lance said, trying to attenuate the seriousness of the situation with jokes, as he always did, but his tired voice full of pain betrayed him.

 

He was hurt. Keith cursed under his breath at the realization, stumbling out of his Lion.

 

“I’m on my way!” Keith informed Lance.

 

Lance was really happy to know that there was someone who could still fight by his side, but the humongous Galra emperor was just a few feet away from him now, getting nearer by the tick. Lance couldn’t deny that he was terribly scared, and there was this deep painful cut on his right side that was bleeding endlessly. He had worked through the pain to get his friends out of their Lions anyway, to make sure they were all still alive and not severely hurt, but Zarkon had landed sooner than expected. Lance hadn’t been able to see if Shiro and Keith were alright as well, but he had heard them afterwards. Shiro screaming his name in desperation… Keith telling him he was on his way…

 

But, with Zarkon towering over him as he walked towards him, Lance felt pure fear as his last hopes were dying out. And he thought of Pidge… At least she wasn’t there to see him in this state. She was safe on Earth… But she wouldn’t stay safe if he gave up now. He couldn’t allow that! He had to protect the people he loved, he had to fight until he really couldn’t anymore. For his friends, his family, his home, his wife and his future son. He had to do anything he could…

 

Lance lifted his weapon and started shooting at Zarkon, but his laser wasn’t doing any damage to the Emperor’s massive armour. Lance was feeling more and more hopeless, and he hated feeling so weak. Maybe he could at least continue to protect his teammates until Keith and the Castle arrived. Allura and Coran were surely on their way. The Blade and the Rebels were probably still fighting against Zarkon’s growingly small army. If only they could defeat him too, it would truly be the end of it now.

 

He would be able to go back to Earth, to Pidge and their family, and live happy ever after, like in the fairy tales.

 

There would be no more Galra Empire. Lotor was the only one who could’ve still had a chance to reanimate his father’s Empire, but he had been under the Blade’s supervision for years now, limited in every way possible to make him unable to betray them. Oh, he had tried, but really the Blades couldn’t be fooled, no matter how manipulative the man was. Now, Lotor was no longer a threat, the Empire was on its last miles, and Zarkon and his witch were the last ones still stubbornly standing in their way. And God, could they hold their ground!

 

Lance was getting really desperate. He changed his weapon a few times… It was useless, nothing was working, Zarkon’s armour was too powerful. Lance stepped back at Zarkon’s too close advance. Suddenly, his right knee buckled under him. Quiznack… his body hurt too much. He felt growingly weak and tired. He had lost a lot of blood already…

 

He turned his head towards the Red Lion, searching for Keith. Maybe… Maybe there was still hope. He saw him, not too far away, but still not near enough.

 

“How pathetic,” Zarkon said, his voice deep and making Lance tremble even more.

 

Lance was completely terrified now, no mask, no false hope. He wanted to fight, he wanted to win, he wanted to go back home…

 

Zarkon grabbed him by the neck and Lance struggled against the tight grip choking him. The Galra Emperor lifted him from the ground, and Lance couldn’t breathe anymore.

 

He wanted to still spend time with his friends, see Pidge smile again, and be by her side to raise their little mini-them, Samuel. He wanted to teach him so much about life. There were so many wonderful things he wanted to show him.

 

He wanted to live with his friends and family.

 

“No! Lance!” Keith screamed, still a few metres away from him.

 

Lance couldn’t see Keith, but his voice sounded heavier than usual. Was he crying? Well, he guessed it was natural… He was about to see one of his brothers, because that’s what they had become with the years, die right before his eyes.

 

Lance prayed to the universe to give him the power to at least do something useful against the terrible man about to kill him. He was a paladin of Voltron, a defender of the universe, and he would fight as long as he could!

 

Suddenly, his Bayard transformed into something he had never used before, some gun, as usual, but still weirder. What did it shoot? Something told him it wouldn’t be useful. It was his last chance to save them all, to at least do something to change the tides.

 

Lance closed his eyes. Pidge would be so mad when she would learn what had happened. He could face her wrath, if it was to make sure she and their son would stay safe. But still it was really strange how she had known that there was a big chance he wouldn’t make it back.

 

“Keith…” Lance started, his voice hardly audible through the choking grip on his neck. “Sorry, can’t wait…”

 

Lance lifted his gun to aim directly at Zarkon’s chest.

 

“Lance!” Keith screamed.

 

His eyes full of desperate tears. He pleaded it would work, that it wouldn’t be all in vain. This last shot was his only chance… He couldn’t mess this up! There was no stopping him!

 

Lance pulled the trigger.

 

A strange powerful energy coursed through him. It was terribly cold, but also somewhat warming. He felt in peace as the shot fired. Suddenly, Ice started spreading from Zarkon’s chest.

 

“What is this?” Zarkon said angrily as his grip on Lance’s neck tightened.

 

Lance couldn’t breathe at all anymore, but he managed to smile in response. At least that seemed to work…

 

The ice soon covered all of Zarkon’s upper armour, quickly travelling down his legs and up his arms. Zarkon was angry and helpless. For once, he would truly be defeated and there was nothing he could do. Lance was so happy, it had worked. He had saved them all… But he realized soon enough that Zarkon wouldn’t let him live through it.

 

The Emperor’s hand was still tight around his neck and Lance’s vision was full of black spots now. Zarkon’s movements were slowed down, but he managed to reach for his own weapon, a huge blade on his back, and…

 

“No!” Keith cried in horror as he threw his weapons to Zarkon’s weapon to deviate it from Lance’s stomach.

 

The tip of the blade still cut deeply across Lance’s stomach, but it wasn’t fatal. Zarkon froze there, unable to move anymore due to the ice that had reached his hands and Lance felt the burning ice against his skin. He tried to get free, but he was lacking oxygen and felt like he was on the verge of losing consciousness… and probably die. The Galra Emperor screamed in rage as his last word.

 

Suddenly, Zarkon’s whole body exploded in tiny pieces of ice that seemed to disappear into the atmosphere. Lance fell to the ground, and gasped, taking in big inhalation. He had almost been choked to death. He had almost died.

 

He looked up in front of him, and saw Keith standing there, his back turned to him and his Marmora blade pointed towards where Zarkon was ticks ago.

 

Keith had saved him, he had destroyed Zarkon once and for all just in time. Keith turned to Lance with a smile, and Lance smiled back. It was the end… they were done!

 

But he was wrong, and is sole warning was Keith’s facial expression changing from one of happiness to one of horror in an instant. 

 

“What have you done!?” Haggar’s voice echoed all around them as pain coursed through the two paladins’ bodies.

 

Keith fell harshly to the ground. And saw Haggar electrocute Lance a second time, and then a third, and a fourth. He couldn’t move anymore. His muscles weren’t responding to him. Keith cursed, feeling deeply helpless again as Lance was getting weaker and weaker by the shocks. The human’s heart couldn’t take much more than that.

 

“Stop!” Keith yelled.

 

“Lance!” Hunk screamed weakly as he was coming back to reality, waking Matt up at the same time.

 

“No… Leave him alone!” Matt yelled too, trying to stand up already.

 

Lance cried out in pain again, his voice breaking this time. Suddenly an orange flash passed beside Hunk and Matt. A luminous orange trident pierced through Haggar and electrocuted the witch instantly. She was the one crying out in pain.

 

“My magic… What…” She started before coughing up blood.

 

The one true terrifyingly powerful Galra witch had just been defeated as well. Too concentrated on her rage, she hadn’t expected the attack. The witch fell to the ground and gasped a few times in pain before she became completely immobile and silent. A normal weapon might not have worked even, but it was no mere weapon. It was a trident infused with Altean magic… Coran was standing a few metres away, looking exhausted and surprised himself by the accomplishment.

 

“Did I really make it in time? Is she… Is she dead?” he asked, out of breath and looking overwhelmed by the events.

 

The Castle was just reaching ground about a kilometre away. Coran must have exited with a pod before, and Keith couldn’t be more thankful to the Altean man. Surely he had done the same as Keith… He had pushed through his limits to save his space son.

 

Keith wanted to confirm that the witch was dead, but was distracted by Lance’s wet coughs near him. He scrambled to Lance and placed him on his back as delicately as possible. Lance winced at the movement. Keith realized with horror that Lance was unnaturally cold and had lost much more blood than he had thought. It was mostly coming from a deep wound on his right side. It was pretty serious. Lance had fought with that wound!  

 

Lance started shivering and his breath became misty even in the hot weather of the planet they had crashed onto. That wasn’t normal.

 

“Coran! I need your help!” Keith yelled.

 

The Altean man was there in a few ticks only. Keith didn’t wait and asked that he placed Lance on Keith’s back, in a piggy back position. That would be the fastest way to get him to the Castle and into a pod before… before it was too late for him.

 

Lance cried out weakly as he was forced in a sitting position, and then pressed onto Keith’s back and lifted off the ground. He was still feeling pain, which was good at that point, but the growing freezing sensation in his chest told him he still didn’t have much time left. He had been so close to make it out alive. So close to make it back to his wife and son… At least, he had saved Earth, and the entire universe in fact, from Zarkon’s rule. The Galra Empire was no more now. He was dying a hero. He was dying knowing the war was over.

 

His wife and son would be able to live in peace.

 

Keith was running beyond his capacities, working past the pain and exhaustion in his muscles. He had to make it back to the Castle in time! He had to bring him back home! Samuel would have a father!

 

“We’re gonna make it, Lance! You’ll be OK, we’re almost there,” he encouraged the injured blue paladin.

 

“Keith…” Lance murmured as his conscience was hardly holding on.

 

Keith entered the pod and Coran made it go back into the Castle.

 

“Come on! Can’t this thing go faster?” Keith asked angrily.

 

His anger wasn’t directed at Coran, but at their situation, his helplessness as Lance’s body became colder and more and more slumped against his back.

 

“Tell Pidge and Samuel I’m sorry…” Lance said, voice fading. “We made a great team, Mullet… and you’ll make… a great… godfather…”

 

Lance became still and Keith felt his last breath against his neck.

 

“Lance? No, Lance! We’re there! You can’t… you can’t die!” he screamed as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

 

The pod’s doors opened and Keith sprinted towards the infirmary, Coran following close behind.

 

They passed by Allura who looked confused, and then deeply worried.

 

Keith put Lance on the medical table and started stripping his friend of his armour as Coran activated the pod. The Cuban man was so cold. Too cold….

 

As soon as Lance in his black undersuit only, he started making CPR. He remembered it almost instinctively as he pushed against Lance’s chest, but there was more to it… That’s when he realized it was the shot.

 

“Coran… I… I can’t do anything! He’s gone… He’s gone!” he cried desperately, slowly stopping his pushes against Lance’s still unmoving chest.

 

“No... I hoped we could prevent it...” Coran said in a small voice full of sadness, crying too.

 

There was nothing more the both could do for him.

 

They had tried so hard to save him…

 

To change his fate…

 

Only to fail.

—

 

_See you amongst the stars…_

Pidge felt it when he died. She felt it in her link with the Lions, and in her soul… It had hurt so bad. She had screamed in agony. Her mother had come to her, worried, but Pidge could only wail Lance’s name.

 

She had known, for a long time, and yet she hadn’t been able to save him anyway.

 

She had failed her husband… and their unborn son.

 

Lance was gone.


	10. Chapter 10 (SAD ENDING) - Amongst the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> So here's the heartbreaking Sad Ending of this fic!
> 
> I honestly felt really emotional writing it. Btw, it's not a completely sad ending ;) There's still happiness in the end. 
> 
> The Happy Ending should be up by thursday! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments :) You can also follow/send me asks/message me on tumblr (prettygoo-d)! 
> 
> Thanks!!

Keith stood in front of the door to the Holt’s home. He couldn’t bring himself to ring the bell. His insides felt twisted, he was on the verge of being sick. But he had to be the one to tell Pidge. It was one of the consequences of having failed them. He sighted deeply. It would be hard… really hard…

 

He pushed the doorbell button.

 

Pidge opened the door instantly, as if she was just behind it. She had red rimmed eyes and dark circles under eyes. She knew.

 

Seeing her, Keith teared up. He couldn’t talk anymore. Could he even still breathe? There was this big uncomfortable lump in his throat.

 

She looked at him with glassy eyes, waiting for the hurtful words. Waiting for a confirmation she clearly didn’t want. Her hands were drawn to her belly instinctively, as if to comfort her unknowing child.

 

“Sorry…” Keith croaked, has tears started to fall down his cheeks.

 

He truly believed he had cried all of the tears of his body before, but it seemed that there was simply no end to it. Losing a brother was hard, and failing to bring him back home made it way harder.

 

He handed her Lance’s cleaned and folded paladin gear with his helmet on top. She didn’t take them, and started crying freely, her eyes locked on the familiar equipment.

 

“Where is he?” she asked in a tight voice.

 

“In the Castle,” he answered.

 

Guilt and sadness weighed heavily on Keith’s shoulders. The rest of the team had gone to Lance’s family to inform them of Lance’s heroic death.

 

“I want to see him,” she said.

 

Keith only nodded and they walked silently to his Lion, and then took off towards the Castle. On their way, he told her about what had happened. It was difficult to talk sometimes, but not looking directly at her as he was piloting helped. She was sitting on a chair behind his seat, for security reasons. She didn’t say anything after that for a while.

 

“Keith… You know, you don’t have to feel guilty for not… for not being able to save him,” Pidge finally said as they were almost reaching the Castle.

 

Her words hit him hard. He had known that Lance’s life was in danger… He should’ve been able to prevent it. Even Coran had taken many risks to save the young Cuban man. Maybe they had made a mistake not to tell all of their team. Maybe things could’ve been different… Or maybe not. Maybe it was really Lance’s fate and nothing could change it.

 

Keith had started crying again.

 

“I… I’m so sorry, Pidge,” he told her, voice heavy.

 

“I’m sorry too… Maybe if had been there, if I had done more…” Pidge cried.

 

And now they were both ugly messes off tears and guilt. Even if Pidge had told him not to blame himself, she couldn’t but feel somehow responsible too. They had lost a partner, a family member, even with all their efforts. The universe could really be cruel sometimes.

 

They exited the Lion as soon as it had landed in its assigned hangar. Allura and Coran were there, waiting for them. They walked up to her, and Allura hugged her tightly, tears falling down her eyes. They might have defeated Zarkon and his witch, but the cost had been heavy.

 

“Lance was a real hero. Thanks to his sacrifice, the universe is now in peace. I hope he can rest in peace as well,” she murmured.

 

Pidge let out a sob and they stayed in each other’s arms for a little longer. After a few dobashes, they separated and Coran hugged her as well.

 

“I really did try to save him, Number 5, but…” he couldn’t finish his sentence.

 

Saying the words probably hurt too much.

 

“We’ll always be there for you and your son,” the Altean man added as he pulled away from the young woman.

 

They walked slowly to the infirmary. Once there, Pidge saw the lifeless body of the man she had loved so deeply in a cryo pod, certainly so it would be kept as is until his funerals. She lifted a trembling hand towards him, her fingers slightly touching the cold cryo pod’s glass door. His face was so expressionless, so different from what it used to be like. Her husband was the most expressive and lively person she knew, surpassing even her brother on that aspect, always talking loudly and making them all smile, even in the darkest moments. Always acting overconfident, even when sometimes he felt insecure and scared to mess up. Even though he was truly reliable and wise.

 

She already missed him. He had been the most important person in her life for so many decaphoebs. Now, she felt so lonely. She still had the rest of the team, but it didn’t matter. She didn’t have Lance by her side anymore. Her eyes went to her big belly.

 

“At least, I still have a piece of you, Lancey…” she said in a sobbing voice.

 

“Actually, we were able to answer one of Lance’s wishes before it was too late,” Coran told her as he went beside her.

 

Pidge looked at him curiously.

 

“Samuel might not have to grow up completely fatherless,” Allura said simply with a small sad smile.

 

 

—

 

 

**[A Few Phoebs Later]**

 

“How do we get back to our time now?” Past Pidge asked Coran and Allura while hardly wiping the tears on her cheeks.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Pidge? I never thought my speech would move you so much,” past Lance said, feeling guilty for making her cry.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. So, Coran, Allura, what do we do now?” Pidge asked, dismissing Lance’s concern.

 

“Actually, Pidge, future you created a device to get you back to your time. It’ll only work once though, because time travel requires a humongous amount of energy,” Coran told her.

 

“How did the cannon work? How did it send so many people time travel?” Pidge asked.

 

“Actually, it didn’t work this way,” Coran started. “The cannon fired really deadly energy blasts at its victims. They all unfortunately died. However, thanks to your quintessential connection with the Lions, made of the inter-reality comet, it seemed you were saved. The Lions’ link protected you and somehow used the excess of energy that hit you two in such a way that you were teleported into the future! You did quite the research to come to this conclusion.”

 

“I feel like there’s still too much unexplained,” Pidge admitted.

 

“Well, I believe in future you. So, how about we go back to our time now?” Lance said, looking at her with confidence.

 

Knowing that he put so much trust in her made her happy. There was also his message, it had touched her. He was so mature, yet remained the same. She could probably fall for that.

 

She was still young and inexperienced in love matters, but knowing how highly he thought of his still unknown future wife and how he already cared for a son he would probably never meet somewhat moved her. He was a loving person that really cherished his friends and family. These were values she respected deeply.

 

Yeah, maybe she could fall for him in the future, even if there was a chance that fate would hurt them later.

 

“Ready to go back to your time, young paladins?” Coran asked joyfully.

 

“Yeah,” past Pidge and Lance answered in unison.

 

 

—

**[About 4 Decaphoebs Later]**

“Mama! Mama, look what uncle Keith got me!” the four-year-old boy yelled as he entered Green’s Hangar where Pidge was working on her self-built computer.

 

The young boy had the tan of his father, and his dark brown hair too, but thicker and curlier. Samuel’s eyes were like Pidge’s, bright and big. She could already see in him her curiousness and Lance’s flamboyant personality. Samuel was excitedly showing him the stuffed blue lion Keith had gotten him while the half-Galra man was on babysitting duties on a nearby peaceful planet.

 

“What a nice gift. Did you say ‘thank you’?” she asked as she crouched to his level.

 

“Yeah, he did,” Keith answered in his place.

 

“It’s like your Lions!” Samuel added as he moved the stuffed animal above his head as if it was flying. “I wanna show Dad!”

 

Pidge smiled.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go show him,” she agreed as she took young Samuel in her arms.

 

He was getting heavy and tall, having visibly inherited Lance’s tallness. They walked to a big room that everyone visited at least once a day. The door opened to a familiar scenery. It was the beach by Lance’s home, where they had gotten married. The sun shone high in the cloudless sky above, but the temperature was the same as the Castle’s, almost cold. Standing a few feet in front of them was Lance’s AI.

 

“Lancey, we’re back!” Pidge announced.

 

“Dad!” Samuel screamed happily as Pidge put him on the ground.

 

Lance, who wore a light blue shirt and pale shorts, turned around, a happy smile on his lips, and crouched down as his boy was running towards him.

 

“Hey! Welcome back! Oh, what have you got there?” Lance’s AI said.

 

Samuel stopped just in front of his father’s hologram, knowing that he couldn’t touch him, and showed him the stuffed animal proudly. Lance talked excitedly with him about how it looked so much like Blue.

 

After a few ticks, Lance’s eyes looked up to his wife lovingly, and she smiled at him longingly.

 

She missed his presence so much, but at least he wasn’t completely gone.

 

Every single day, she listened to the video Lance had left them.

 

Every single day, she did what Lance couldn’t do.

 

She showed Samuel the universe’s wonders.

 

She ensured that he was happy and safe.

 

That he lived to the fullest.

 

Amongst the stars.

 

~THE END~


	11. Chapter 10 (HAPPY ENDING) - Amongst the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! 
> 
> Here's the Happy Ending! I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I hope you'll still all like it. I wanted to show a picture of their lives way later in the future.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Thanks!!

Keith’s pushes on Lance’s chest stopped completely. There was nothing he could do. His heart had stopped and it wasn’t from blood loss, it was because of the abnormal cold spreading inside Lance. Lance was dead. Lance was…

 

“Let me do it!” Allura announced loudly, her voice full of desperation and fear, but also determination.

 

Keith hadn’t noticed her. He stepped aside right away as she inspected the young man before her.

 

“It’s his quintessence, as I thought,” she said simply, putting her hands on Lance’s chest.

 

“What do you mean, Princess?” Coran asked.

 

“I might be able to save him…” she replied and closed her eyes to concentrate.

 

Coran and Keith looked at her, hopeful. Allura had developed magical abilities during the past decaphoebs. If there was something she could do, it was miracles. She exhaled deeply and suddenly Lance’s chest was glowing. A bright and pure energy surrounded him and Allura lifted her hands slowly, Lance’s body following the movement, levitating a bit. She was moving as if she had done this many times before in her life. It was almost instinctive. Coran and Keith were silent, completely marvelled by what they were witnessing. After a moment, she lowered her hands and Lance was laid back down on the infirmary bed. She opened her eyes slowly, looking completely exhausted now. She brought a hand to Lance’s neck, unshed tears pooling in her pleading eyes as fear took a hold of her. It had to have worked. It had to!

 

Suddenly, she let out a shuddering breath and smiled brightly.

 

“He’s alive!” she announced then.

 

“You did it, Princess!” Coran shouted happily, happy tears flowing out his eyes.

 

Keith felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he joined them in their happy crying fest. Lance was alive. With all that had happened, it was as if Death itself had been against Lance’s life. But they had saved him.

 

“Hey… Can anyone get me into a healing pod already?” A familiar voice croaked.

 

They all looked at the boy lying on the infirmary bed with a small teasing smile on his face and tired eyes.

 

“Right this instant, my boy!” Coran answered, already moving to change him into a healing pod suit.

 

“Keith… Are you crying?” Lance asked, looking shocked.

 

“Yeah, you dumbass… you were fucking dead!” Keith replied, with mixed emotions, but mostly relief.

 

“Keith, language,” Shiro said in a tired voice as he entered the med bay, helped by Matt and Hunk.

 

Keith looked at him with a knowing smile. They were too old for that now. He was happy to hear the other man’s voice though. He had been so focused on Lance, determined to save him, that he had completely forgot that the others might have need his help as well. HE felt bad thinking about it now, but the happiness of having saved Lance surpassed that.

 

Shiro had a broken leg and a head injury probably, like everyone. Looking at his hurt leg, Keith realized that Shiro must have fainted due to the pain when he had tried to reach Lance even with his broken leg. They were all hurt at different levels, but they would all make it out alive after a few vargas in a pod. So, after Lance was put in a pod, the others also did the same.

 

When Keith’s pod closed, he felt really grateful to the universe. They had all made it back alive and they had been able to save Lance.

 

Lance would make it back home.

 

—

 

**[23 Decaphoebs Later]**

 

“I am honoured to present you the new Defenders of the universe. Give a round of applause to the next generation of Voltron Paladins!” Allura announced as loud cheers answered her from the huge crowd.

 

Thousands and thousands of aliens had come for this event. After years of protecting and ensuring peace in the universe, it was time to give their title to a younger generation of Paladins.

 

Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Keith and Shiro went in front of their respective pupils. They handed their helmets to them. Over the past years, they had found people across the universe with unique personalities and abilities. These young people worked hard to be worthy of the title of Paladin one day.

 

Their team’s debuts had been so different. They were simply thrown into this life of fighting, completely unprepared, but still doing their best to protect the universe.

 

Pidge looked up at the tall young man before her with proud tears in her eyes. Samuel had grown a lot in the past 22 decaphoebs. He had inherited his father and uncle’s genes, towering over her as if she was still a child. Samuel was an enthusiastic nerd just like her. He was also pretty good with long-ranged weapons, he still had his father’s clumsiness. It was his endless desire for knowledge that made him the right choice for the next Green Paladin.

 

“Go. Be great,” she told him, handing him her helmet.

 

He smiled at her with excitement and took the helmet from her hands like it was a treasure to be cherished. Its design had changed over the years as they discovered new technologies and more effective materials, but it was still her helmet, the sign of the title she was handing down to him now.

 

“You can count on me, mom,” he said and hugged her.

 

She was so proud of him. Her son would be a great Paladin, she had no doubt. 

 

Lance looked at his daughter, Stella. She was an angel, looking a lot like her mother, but taller now and with her father’s blue eyes. She was only 3 years younger than her brother. They got along most of the time, which was really impressive in Lance’s opinion. was boisterous and friendly and wise. Her interests didn’t lie in nerdy stuff like Samuel or Pidge. She was so much like Lance, even had his flirty side. She had such a big heart, but damn, she could fight. She was really talented. Keith might have been Samuel’s godfather, he had taught Stella how to fight like a Galra. She could even stand up against her father now, even with all the experience he had.

 

He was also really proud of his handsome intelligent boy, but Samuel’s forte was more long-range weapons, like him, and tech matters like his wife.

 

“Go. Be great,” he told Stella, handing her his helmet.

 

It was their family’s quote. Something they told each other to keep them motivated through thick and thin. Shiro had used these words during their first time as Paladins to ground Pidge back to reality and encourage her to keep moving forward even with her fears. It was also inspired from Sam Holt’s saying, it felt like it was also part of his legacy. Lance adopted the quote gladly.

 

Stella took the helmet with excitement, but Lance couldn’t let go of it. Yeah, that was his unconscious fatherly reaction to giving such a dangerous role to his precious daughter. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe she was worthy of being a Voltron Paladin, on the contrary, it was simply because he cared a lot about her, and, even if there was no more war, being a Voltron Paladin still had its risks.

 

“Dad?” she asked, annoyed. “You have to let go now.”

 

“But…” he started.

 

“Dad!” she stopped him.

 

After a few ticks, he finally let go. She didn’t waste time to show it proudly at the crowd who cheered even more.

 

“You’re such a show off,” Hunk’s adopted daughter teased her gently.

 

“Well, yeah! It was my dream to become a Paladin,” Stella replied joyfully.

 

Hunk’s daughter, Skye, was a Balmeran. She was strong and tall, and obviously had a thing for Stella. The latter was starting to return her advances. They were cute, but Lance wanted to protect his daughter from heartbreak, this terrible thing that could defeat even the strongest people. He would know, because he had gone through that a lot before falling for the love of his life. For now, things between the two young women were safe, and deep down, he was happy that someone had such feelings for his daughter. Love could be a wonderful thing.

 

Lance’s eyes turned to Pidge and their son, and he smiled. Keith joined them and congratulated his nephew. Keith had been a really good godfather, being there for his nephew as much as he could, offering training lessons and being a surprisingly good babysitter when Samuel was younger. Lance could still remember when Samuel got back to the Castle after a day with Keith on a nearby peaceful planet. Samuel must have been 5 years old then. He had run to his parent, holding a big stuffed blue lion. He still had it in his room, even if it was now in a pretty bad state.

 

“Yeah, that’s not a secret. You talk about it every day, like you’re Naruto or some anime protagonist,” the new Red Paladin said as she joined his daughter and Skye.

 

Katana was Keith’s pupil, a genius fighter half-Galra, like him. She was the smallest of their group, surprisingly. Galra were generally tall, but this one had inherited from the other unknown species’ genes on that aspect. Her personality was totally like old Keith’s. She was a loner, good fighter, reckless, and a hothead. But her and Shiro’s pupil got along really well.

 

Shiro’s pupil, Krishni, was one of the beautiful amphibian aliens from that planet they had first visited decaphoebs ago, where Lance and Pidge had first danced together. Lance couldn’t figure out their gender, but they were a good leader. Like, Lance could tell that they had the potential to surpass even Shiro someday in power and in leading competences.

 

“For your information, Naruto is really inspirational!” Stella replied.

 

And there was Matt’s influence on his daughter. As her godfather, once she had been old enough to truly enjoy it, he had made her watch the entire series. She was a big fan now. Lance and Pidge couldn’t complain, since they used to be fans too in Garrison, something they discovered they both like decaphoebs after their first child was born.

 

Lance laughed as he listened to the trio banter like him and his friends used to. They would make a good team.

 

“Now, Team, let’s go to our Lions and form Voltron!” Krishni told them with confidence in their voice.

 

As they all ran to their Lions, the former paladins gathered in the centre of the stage. Hunk was crying rivers, and the others were also really emotional. Their time as Defenders of the universe had just come to an end.

 

“Well, Legendary Defenders, may I say you really did well all these years. You never stopped surprising me,” Coran said as he joined them.

 

“You were the surprising one, Coran. Defeating Haggar by yourself…” Shiro noted.

 

“Oh, let’s say I had a pretty good motivation. After what Pidge had told me about Lance’s dea... th,” Coran finished, realizing his mistake too late.

 

Everyone’s eyes were suddenly on her.

 

“Care to explain?” Shiro asked, confused.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about anymore. I just remembered our trip to the future. To make it short, Lance was supposed to die during your final fight against Zarkon, but we were able to prevent it, so everything’s fine now!” she explained quickly.

 

“I knew it! I knew that something was going on!” Lance told her. “And Keith was acting weird too. Was he in this secret too?”

 

“Yeah, I heard her talking to Coran,” Keith answered.

 

“You should have told us!” Allura reprimanded them.

 

“Well, like Pidge said, everything’s fine, so let’s not make a big deal of it now,” Shiro replied, the voice of reason Pidge clearly hoped for.  

 

 Before anyone could add anything else, the Lions took off to form Voltron.

 

Lance took his wife’s hand as they looked at the sky and smiled.

 

Voltron appeared a few ticks later in all its greatness.

 

They had gone through a lot, but here they were.

 

Happy, loved and with their family and friends.

 

Lance and Pidge truly had a wonderful life.

 

Together amongst the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last word for this fic: 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who left kudos and comments! Follow me on tumblr (prettygoo-d) to be updated on the future fanfics I'll write. 
> 
> Also, shout out to DiamondBC who made me discover the song "That would be enough" from Hamilton which goes really well with this fic. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading until the end!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Tumblr: prettygoo-d


End file.
